The Zombie Familiar
by Kirigaya Uchiha
Summary: After an encounter with the half-saiyan, Gohan, Ayumu Aikawa is ready to show off his new weapon and fighting gear to the girls. But before he does, something happens and he ends up in an unknown place with a pink-haired girl, a big-boobed red head, a maid, a blue-haired shorty. This story may contain one or two words that are meant for the M rating.
1. Is This a Familiar?

**Hey guys! From now on, instead of BlazingBull323, I'm going to call myself Kirigaya Uchiha. I got the Sharingan for Christmas and I needed a fitting name. Anyway, welcome to chapter 1 of my Familiar of Zero x Kore wa Zombie desu ka? Fanfic. Now, a few things you guys need to know before reading is this, Ayumu had met Adolescent Gohan, who suggested he ask Haruna's teacher for an outfit and weapon change since he's stuck as a magical garment girl, and I might be making a crossover after this about that. This takes place during season 2, around the time Chris came. He will have his sword, Yami, and Derflingr (Dual wielding at some point). Ayumu will have a harem, but since he does have Eu, he won't be paired with any girls. However, that won't stop them from trying. Last thing, I'm writing this based off of the English dub of the anime. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy and comment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zero no Tskaima/Familiar of Zero or Kore wa Zombie desu ka?/Is this a Zombie?. I do, however own Ayumu's sword, which I got for Christmas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Is this a Familiar?<strong>

As Ayumu walked towards his home alone, deciding to go through the graveyard.

_I can't wait to see Haruna and Sera. Never again can they call me a cross dresser. And I can even beat Megalos at school with having to worry about embarrassment. Thank you, Gohan._ He thought to himself, recalling his encounter with the saiyan.

Ayumu couldn't wait to get his new magical garment girl equipment. Ariel, Haruna's teacher, said that, after explaining that he didn't want to look like a cross dresser, she would send him a new weapon and outfit that's more fitting a man. It had been a week and he had to leave the Megalos to Haruna during the day.

He stopped walking as he heard footsteps. A girl approached him, asking, "Are you Ayumu Aikawa?"

"Yeah." He responded.

"Here. This is from Head Teacher." She told him, handing over a sheathed sword.

"Wow! Finally, it's here. Oh, and thank you." He said to her with a smile. She simply turned and left the graveyard. "Alright!" he yelled, "Now let's get home and see what you're made of."

As he said that, he heard a voice telepathically.

_"__Yeah! Let's go home partner."_

"Was that-" He was cut off.

_"__Yep! It's me, your new sword. The name's Yami, nice to meet you. You can call for me anywhere you go and I'll fall from the sky to your feet. It's a pleasure being the partner of the first ever Magical Garment Boy."_

"Thanks, Yami." With that, Ayumu ran out of the graveyard and towards his home.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Haruna, Eu, Sera! I'm home. I've got great news."<p>

The three of them sat in the living room, watching T.V.

"It sounds like the maggot is home." Said Sera.

"Oh boy! I'm starving." Haruna told her.

Ayumu came into the living room and Eu held up her notepad. 'Welcome home.' It said, followed by 'I'm hungry.'

"Alright, I guess I'll tell you guys after dinner.

After he cooked and everyone ate, he got and went to the front door, grabbing Yami and returning to the living room. It looked like a normal katana, its hilt was red with a black ribbon and the hand guard was a plain black circle with two slim, curved holes on the side. He drew the sword and on the blade was his name in a red light.

"This is my new weapon, Yami. So now, none of you can call me a cross dresser."

"We won't know until you transform, maggot. Now show us."

'I want to see." Eu's notepad read.

"Yeah, stop keeping us in suspense!"

"Alright." Ayumu said as he started the incantation, closing his eyes. Before hegot through half of it, he saw a green light, leading to black. Nothing but black. He felt as if he were falling and floating. Nobody was with him. Not Yami. Not Sera. Not Haruna. And not Eu. He was alone.

"Oh dear familiar…" he heard, "My divine, beautiful, and powerful familiar...I summon you!"

_Wait, beautiful!? Dammit, for the last time, I'm not a cross dresser!_ He thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it for chapter 1. Don't worry, next one will be longer and I'll start working on it right away. See you guys next time!<strong>


	2. I Summoned a Commoner

**Hey guys, it's Kirigaya here. And I'm back with chapter 2 of Zombie of Zero. I'm not gonna delay, so I hope you guys enjoy and comment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zero no Tsukaima/Familiar of Zero or Kore wa Zombie desu ka?/Is this a Zombie?. Although, original weapons and fighting gear in all of my fanfictions are drawn and designed by my talented friend, Sora Raven.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: I've Summoned a Commoner!<strong>

A group of young students gathered around outside, bald man holding a staff among them. Everyone talked and murmured eagerly and excitedly. Everyone except for a certain pink-haired girl. She breathed a sigh of relief, hidden from the bald professor known as Colbert. Who is that girl, you may ask. Well, that is Louis Francoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Or, more commonly known as, "Louise the Zero".

The students quieted down and stepped up as each one heard their name called and began chanting. When a student finished chanting, a creature of some sort would appear. They kissed the creature they summoned, causing a rune to appear in white light on one of their creature's limbs, symbolizing it becoming the student's familiar. Some summoned powerful, intimidating beasts. And others weren't too frightening. Louise, who was jealous of everyone else, kept a calm face. Maybe she could summon something powerful, like a dragon, or a golem. She had an affinity for magic, and was even impressed that she got enrolled in _this_ school. She was known throughout the school for being bad with magic. She wanted to get through today without any embarrassment. She thought she was going to make it, until her enemy, Kirche Zerbst, ruined it for Louise.

"Is that everyone?" asked Colbert.

"Well, not _everyone_" Kirche said, smirking at Louise.

"Oh, you're right! Louise?" called the professor.

She replied, "H-here, Professor Colbert."

"The summoning ritual, if you will."

"Y-yes, Sir."

She walked up, hearing whispers from the crowd, who was imagining what kind of lame, good-for-nothing familiar she would summon. Well, _if_ she summoned one.

_Ok Louise, you can do this. You can summon something amazing like everyone else. _She raised her wand, closed her eyes and focused. "Oh dear familiar that exist in this universe or another, please answer my call. For I wish to create a bond with you unlike any other. My divine, powerful, and beautiful familiar...I summon you!"

She opened her eyes, thrusting her wand. An explosion rocked the school as she did it. She felt something unlike anything she's felt before. Power. Pure , absolute, unfiltered power. Although, she lost the feeling and a gust of wind and dirt hit her body.

The dust cloud settled, and what was left from it was an unconscious teenage boy, no older than her.

"That familiar is just a worthless commoner. As expected of Louise the Zero!" a student yelled. Everyone began to laugh, raising Louise's embarrassment even higher.

Colbert cleared his throat, "Well, it seems that this young man here is your familiar. It's a first though, a familiar being a human and all."

"B-bu-but he's just a commoner! Professor, can't I just redo it?" asked Louise.

"This is the most sacred act as a ritual that a mage can perform. There are no _redo's_. Otherwise it would be blasphemy to the ritual. Now, whether you like it or not, he is your familiar"

"Fine..." Louise mumbled, obviously upset as she walked over to the guy laying on the ground, unconscious. She leaned in to kiss him as his eyes slowly opened. Still barely awake, his eyes widened as her lips rested on his. A second and a half later, she pulled away.

"The contract has been formed." Colbert said.

"_What the hell! Where am I? Where's Sera? Haruna and Eu? Yami? Why did you kiss me?" _He said in a language unknown to them. His question were stopped when his body started to heat up fiercely. The pain was really bad, but it wasn't as bad as dying or being stabbed or getting cut in half, which made him think about Haruna.

"_What did you do to me!?" _He shouted.

"It'll be over soon." She said to him.

He faded from consciousness and upon his hand formed a strange rune.

* * *

><p>He woke up in a bed and looked around.<p>

"Oh, so you're awake. Well, after a lot of thought, I've given up. You'll be my familiar, so be honored."

_Wait, that's French. I recognize a few words here and there but I hardly passed in school. Let me see, '_Wake, thought, I will be something, to be honored.'

"_Hey where am I? Where have you taken me? I kinda want to go home."_ He said as the girl walked over to the wardrobe. The young man reacted calmly, thinking that a girl like this wouldn't be a problem if he had to leave.

She had stopped at the wardrobe and undressed, making him divert his eyes. A moment later, Louise had thrown her clothes at him.

"Wash these and have them ready for tomorrow. You should be able to do that."

"_Wait, I'm not doing you're laundry! 3 girls' laundry is enough!"_

"Geez, you're noisy. I know! I should use the silencing magic I learned last year." Louise picked up her wand and raised it towards the blabbering teen. With an incantation, she focused. After a moment, an explosion engulfed him.

"Shit, another explosion? What the hell was that for!?" Ayumu said, covered in dust.

"Huh? Say that again!"

"Shit?" he repeated.

"I understood you just now. Say something else."

"Ok, so either you're speaking Japanese or I'm speaking French."

"So, what's your name?"

"I'm Ayumu Aikawa. And I want to know why I'm here."

"You're here because I summoned you, and you're my familiar now."

"You summoned me? So you can use magic, I guess. But sorry, I can't be your familiar. I need to get back to Tokyo, so send me back."

"I can't just send you back. Believe me, I would have done it already if I could. You're worse than a dog."

"And you're worse than Sera! You need to watch your mouth. I'm not a normal person."

"What do you mean, familiar?"

"Nothing. Forget about it." Ayumu said, thinking that it's too soon to reveal anything to this random girl.

* * *

><p>Colbert sat in a library, researching the strange rune that appeared on that young man's hand.<p>

"This is it." He said to himself silently, "But that's impossible. As a precaution, I will have to inform the principal."

* * *

><p>After a while, Louise explained everything to Ayumu.<p>

"So this is a place known as Tristein,on Halkegenia. And you're a second year student at the Tristein Academy of Magic."

"Do not talk to me with such an informal tone! My is Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Vallière."

"Yeah, good for you. And so all of these maids go around helping the students."

Louise sighed. "Why couldn't I summon something cool like a dragon or a griffin? My familiar has to be stupid peasant."

"Don't call me a peasant. Or stupid." Ayumu told her.

The moment she took her eyes off of him, he bolted, running out of the room.

_Left! Down the stairs!_ Ayumu thought to himself. He ran down the hall and saw some blondie getting his flirt on with a shorter girl. He walked past them, thinking about how cheesy he was.

"It's that peasant that Louise summoned." The blondie said.

"Don't call me a peasant." He said.

"It took noble hands to bring you in and not even a word of thanks."

"Yeah, whatever, thanks. See ya." He heard footsteps and ran.

He ran past another couple. He looked at them, and noticed the dark-skinned, red-haired girl. He looked down and thought that her chest might rival Sera's.

"That's the peasant familiar." She said.

"I'm not a peasant!" Ayumu shouted as he continued running.

He ran outside, and before long he was levitated off the ground.

"Stop panicking and give up." The blondie said.

"Not panicking. Do what you want, I'm not worried." Ayumu said as he put his hands behind his head.

The young player swung Ayumu side to side. He looked up at the sky and saw something that verified that he wasn't on Earth.

Two moons. One green. One pink.

* * *

><p>"I don't believe that such a world exists." Louise said in a curious tone.<p>

"Yeah, well believe it." Ayumu said as she started undressing again. He diverted his gaze to the chain and collar that was now around his neck, saying, "Geez, again with the stripping. Would you like a pole for your room?"

* * *

><p>The next morning, after a fight with Louise about Ayumu not waking her up, she took off his collar.<p>

"So where are we going now?"

"Breakfast. Come on."

He followed her around the school into a giant elegant room full of ridiculously long tables, full of other students. Ayumu only got a loaf of bread and didn't hide that he was pissed.

As they walked out, Ayumu noticed a lot of other students outside.

"Hey, what are they all doing?" he asked.

"All second year students have the day off to bond with their familiars." She answered.

"Yeah, gonna have to take a rain check." Ayumu told her.

"Oh?" he heard beihnd him. Turning around, he saw two things. The dark-skinned girl from before, and a giant red lizard with a flaming tail.

"Cool. What is that thing?" He said as he walked towards them, kneeling down and petting the lizard.

"This is the first time you've seen a salamander? I find that hard to believe." She looked at Louise and stood up. "You know, I think you jiust grabbed some random peasant boy and faked the summoning.

Ayumu suddenly stood up. "I'm not a peasant! And all of you need to stop calling me one!" he shouted.

"Well, he's a perfect familiar for Louise the Zero." She said before walking off, laughing the whole time.

"Don't just stand there, bring me tea!" Louise yelled.

He walked through the tables when a floating eye suddenly descended in front of him, causing him to jump back and bump into a maid.

"Sorry about that."

"It's ok. Really, I'm fine." She said. "Were you the one who was summoned by Ms. Vallière?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Everyone's talking about it. A peasant being summoned as a familiar."

"I'm not a peasant. I don't even know why everyone's referring to me as one."

"Well, those who can use magic are nobles. And those who can't are peasants."

"Well, considering that everyone here is dressed like Louise, a noble, and you're dressed differently, so you must not be a noble."

"A peasant, yes. I'm Siesta."

"You're not a peasant, Siesta. You like someone who can do anything you put your mind to."

She blushed, asking for the young man's name.

"Ayumu."

"That's a strange name around here."

"Hey." Called one of the students. "Are you going to bring me my cake or not?"

"Coming." She said. Ayumu stopped her.

"I'll take care of this."

"Oh, you don't have to do that."

"It's fine." He said, taking the cake and bringing to the student, which was the same blonde boy from the previous night.

"Here you go." He said, placing the plate on the table.

"Good. Now go and bring us some more tea." He told Ayumu before continuing his conversation with a blonde female student across the table.

"There have been rumors that you have been seeing a first year student Guiche."

"That's ridiculous. There's nothing hidden behind-" he was cut off by Ayumu.

"-behind my feelings, right? That's the same thing you said to that girl in the brown cloak last night." Before walking off.

"Mind your business, waiter." Guiche said to him.

"Sorry buddy. I'm not a waiter." Ayumu said as he turned around, showing Guiche his face.

"You're-"

"Yep. The same familiar you flew back and forth like a rag doll."

Ayuma continued walking and saw the same girl from last night, wondering like she was looking for someone.

"You must be looking for Guiche. He's over there with that blonde chick." Ayumu said as he pointed in his direction.

"Oh, thank you." She said, walking to them.

He heard something about the girl's souflee, so he decided to butt in again.

"That's right, you said that you wanted to try her souflee."

"And what are you doing, peasant?" Guiche asked.

"Just telling it as it is." Ayumu said as students started to gather.

"What's going on?" one student asked.

"It looks like Guiche is picking a fight with a peasant." Another said.

"I'm not a peasant!" Ayumu shouted. "And you need to stop two timing. It's not right."

Guiche's eyes widened and after a few words with the two girls, he was slapped in the face, causing everyone to laugh. He stood up, slightly growling.

"It seems you do not know how to show proper respect to nobility."

"Nope. Not at all, because, see, I'm not from here. Where I come from, people who can use magic aren't treated like they're higher than normal people."

"So you say." Guiche said, an evil smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for tonight everyone. The fight scene is gonna be long so I'll take care of it tomorrow. It's pretty late, so I hope you all enjoyed.<strong>


	3. A Noble vs A Zombie

**Hey everyone! Kirigaya here and I am back with chapter 3 of The Zombie Familiar. Everything is self explanatory so let's get on with it. Hope you like, enjoy, and comment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zero no Tsukaima/Familiar of Zero or Kore wa Zombie desu ka?/Is this a Zombie?. However, I do own the definition of awesome.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: A Noble vs. A Zombie!<strong>

"A duel?" Ayumu asked, surrounded by students.

"That is right. I challenge you to a duel. You are nothing but a peasant and a mere familiar. Yet you have mocked me and made two noble ladies cry." Guiche told him.

"I'm not a peasant." Ayumu said for the umpteenth time.

"Prepare yourself. I will await you at Vestori Square." He said before walking away.

Louise walked up to him, shouting, "Hey you! What do you think you're doing!?"

"Ow, my ear. I don't think Canada heard you yet, try speaking a little louder." Ayumu said to her, rubbing his right ear. "Anyway, what's wrong?" He asked as she took his arm and pulled.

"What do you mean what's wrong. Why are you saying you'll fight a duel without my permission."

"So, where are we going now?"

"We are going to apologize to Guiche. Hopefully, he'll forgive you."

"No." Ayumu said.

"Huh!?"

"I won't apologize to him. In fact, I'm going to knock him through a wall."

"You don't understand anything, do you? Peasants never win against nobility."

"I'm not a peasant!" Ayumu said, almost snapping. "That's why I'm going to win."

"But you'll be lucky to get out of it with minor wounds!"

Ayumu ignored her, turning to a nearby chubby student. "Hey, do I get to Vestori Square?"

"Right over there, just go that way." He said, pointing Ayumu in the direction of the area.

"Thank you." With that, he ran off in that direction.

* * *

><p>In Ozborn's office stood Longville and Colbert.<p>

"Hmmm. No previous case exists of a peasant familiar." Ozborn said.

"That is not the immediate problem at hand." Said Colbert.

"Hmm?"

"I didn't recognize the rune that appeared on the familiar's hand during the ceremony." He said as he flipped through the pages of the book he brought. "So I went and looked it up." He showed Ozborn the page that he had read earlier. "It was strikingly similar to this."

Ozborn's eyes widened. "Ms. Longville, I apologize, but-"

"I understand, Sir." The green-haired woman said before bowing And leaving.

* * *

><p>The students now stand in Vestori Square, surrounding Ayumu and Guiche.<p>

"That peasant is starting to amuse me." The dark-skinned girl from before said in the back of the group.

"I respect you for actually showing up." Guiche told Ayumu.

"Yeah, I was about to say the same to you."Ayumu told him.

Louise suddenly shouted, "Wait!"

Approaching the blonde student, she told him, "Guiche, stop this now. You know darn well that duels are forbidden."

"True, but only duels between two nobles are forbidden. He is a peasant. So there's no problem."

"No I'm not."

"But that's because we've never had this situation before."

"A situation where someone punches a pertinacious noble through a wall?" Ayumu asked.

Louise glared. "You're not helping!"

"Louise, could it be that you have feelings for this peasant?" Guiche asked her.

"Not a peasant."

"How dare you!" Louise said, blushing. "Nobody with any decency would watch silently while a familiar gets beaten into the ground."

"Is it decent to watch me punch him through a wall?" Ayumu asked.

"Well, no matter what you say, the duel has already begun!" Guiche said, swinging his rose. A petal floated to the ground and glowed as a humanoid golem rose from the ground, bearing a female posture. "My name is Guiche the Brass. Therefore, a brass Valkryie will be your opponent."

"You're not gonna fight me yourself? I knew you were smarter than that." Ayumu said as he smiled and raised his hand."My mighty blade, Yami, appear before me and aid me in this fight!"

…

…

…

"Uh, Yami?" He said, looking around. _Dammit! I can't summon him. I must be somewhere entirely severed from Earth. Guess I'll have to do this hand to Valkryie. 100%. 200%._

The valkryie sped towards him and delivered a blow to his stomach. Ayumu fell to one knee, hold his stomach.

"Now do you see? This is why peasants can never win against nobles."

"First, I'm not a peasant. And second, this guy is a shitty cheater if he thinks I'll stay down. Third, I'm not a peasant!" Ayumu said to her as he stood up. "You caught me off guard." _300%. 400%._ "Get out of the way Louise."

"Why would you get back up idiot!"

"Because this guy pisses me off." Ayumu told her. _600%. "_Mages, nobles, peasants, servants, familiars, masters. You guys act like stuck up snobs because of all of that."

"What are you talking about!"Louise shouted.

"Look, I would feel bad about breaking something Louise owns, so if you apologize now, I'll forgive you."

"Fine. I'm sorry that you're a pretentious, two timing, prick." Ayumu said to him. "You see, that didn't hurt as much as you think. I know people who can beat this thing with their eyes closed. I know a girl who's magic is so powerful, she can kill everyone here just by uttering a few words." Ayumu smiled.

Guiche's anger rose, but he tried to stay calm. "Is that so?" The valkryie came in for another punch, but Ayumu grabbed its hand and tore it right off.

"What!? Bu-but how?" Guiche said after gasping with everyone else.

Ayumu kick it in the gut, going right through and causing it to disintegrate.

"Wow, that was amazing." The dark-skinned girls said.

"Alright, I'm leaving." Said her blue-haired friend as she closed her book.

Guiche had already summoned 3 more valkryie. Ayumu had ran towards the first one._ 700%_. He sent a fist towards its head, punching it clean off. Stopping at the second, he grabbed its arm. _800%_. He throw it, ripping off its arm and sending it flying. When he turned, the third one stabbed him, causing everyone but Guiche to gasp. Ayumu simply grabbed the spear that was impaling him and severed it from the valkryie, pulling it out and holding it to the side. _900%_. He swung and slice the valkryie in half. Dropping its weapon, he speed towards Guiche, who fell backwards.

"I yield, I yield, just don't kill me." Guiche said, guarding his face with his arms. Ayumu held out his hand.

"I won't kill you." He said to Guiche. The blonde student took his hand and stood up. _1000%_. Ayumu punched him in the gut while still holding back so he wouldn't kill him. _I didn't say that I wouldn't punch him through a wall._ He thought, sending Guiche through the wall of the academy.

"Huh, look at that. Seems like he landed in the nurse's office. Lucky for him." Ayumu said.

Everyone cheered for Ayumu's victory while Siesta ran up to him.

"Oh, hey Siesta."

"What happened? You were stabbed in the stomach by that valkryie, are you ok?"

"Uh, yeah. See." Ayumu lifted his blood-stained white shirt to reveal that there was no trace of an injury.

"But, how?" Siesta said, sharing the same confusion as Louise, who also saw him get skewered.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Ok? I'm fine." Ayumu said to her with a smile, causing her to blush.

* * *

><p>"This is a familiar's rune that exists only in legend. Furthermore, considering it was the third girl of the Vallière family that summoned him, I'd say this has something to do with one corner of the lost pentagon." Ozborn said to Colbert.<p>

"It…can't be." He said.

"Whatever the truth behind this is, you must not speak a word about it to anyone."

"Yes, I-I understand."

* * *

><p>Ayumu sat by the front entrance, getting some laundry done.<p>

"Man, the water is so cold. All of this damn lace makes this impossible to wash. Damn that girl is so conceited. All I did was ask for a thank you, but she ended up being as conceited as Haruna or Sera. At least nobody is stalking me because of my ass." He told himself.

"Hey! How long are you going to spend on laundry? When you finish, come right to my class." Louise shouted.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever you say, your highness." Ayumu said mockingly.

After he finally finished washing her laundry, Ayumu entered Louise's class, walking over to her to sit down. Ayumu didn't even listen to the lesson. He leaned his head on one hand the way he always did at school. _I need to find a way to get home. Something that I noticed already was that sun doesn't affect me for some reason. Maybe it's the atmosphere. It has to be different from Earth's. I have no contact to anybody and I can't summon Yami. I even tried my calling my house with my cell, but of course, no luck. What am I gonna do?_ Suddenly, Louise stood up. Ayumu looked around and guessed that class was over, so he got up and followed her out of the class.

As they were walking, Ayumu spoke up. "Hey, I heard something about someone not being able to use magic. I saw some people staring at you, but is it true?"

"I'm not going to talk about it, familiar."

"I have a name you know. And if you can't use magic, then you can't use magic. It's not a big deal. I can't use magic and I'm fine. _Well, that's not entirely true. When I transform, I can fly and wipe people's memories. But she doesn't need to know that._

"I _can_ use magic! And it's wrong for you to think otherwise, so 4 meals taken away!" she shouted.

"Wait, what the hell!? That's not fair!" He shouted back.

Later that night, he got in another fight with Louise that got him kicked out of the room for the night, so he now lied on his hay bed by the door, his hands behind his head.

"Damn, it's cold out here. I'm getting real hungry too. Good thing I can't starve to death." He said to himself as he turned his head, seeing a pair of feet. He looked up and saw Siesta.

"Good evening Mr. Ayumu." She said.

Ayumu sat in the kitchen, eating some food that the chefs put together.

"I'm sorry that it's only leftovers, but go ahead and eat as much as you want Our Fist." Said Marteau, who he guessed was the head chef.

"Our Fist?" Ayumu asked.

"That's right. You're a peasant just like us, but you won a duel against that snotty nobility boy with the attitude."

"I'm not a peasant, and that one who flirts with anything that has long hair and breasts?"

"Yeah, that's the one. You're our fist. The pride of the peasants here."

"Thanks, but it was nothing." Ayumu said.

"You here that? A master never boast or puts himself above others. He's different from those stupid nobles. And I'd expect nothing less." Marteau said as the other chefs repeated his last sentence.

"Man, do nobles always eat food this good?" Ayuma asked as Marteau slammed his hand on his back.

"When it comes to me, I can make anything in this school taste absolutely exquisite. It's almost like magic you can eat."

"Yeah, it tastes awesome, but I think Haruna would want to have a cook off if she could meet you."

"Haruna?" Marteau said in a questioning tone.

"Yeah. She's a friend at home who makes the best egg dishes ever."

"I would love to meet her." Marteau said as he returned to his boisterous tone. "You're a good man Ayumu, a really good man. I'm really glad to know you, Our Fist. It would make me a happy man if you let me kiss you."

Ayumu put his hand to Marteau's face, trying to keep the chef's lips away. _50%_. Powering up, he pushed Marteau away easily. "I would appreciate if you didn't try to kiss me or call me Our Fist."

"Such modesty is what one would expect." Marteau said.

Ayumu sighed and looked at Siesta, who smiled with a chuckle.

"It won't be so bad staying here." Ayumu said to himself, smiling back at her.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go guys. Chapter 3 took three hours. Suitable time. Anyway, I got a lot planned out already, so I'm going to take a break and write some more later. I won't be able to update tomorrow because I have tons of homework, but I'll do my best. Kirigaya…out.<strong>


	4. The Talking Sword

**Hey everyone, Kirigaya Uchiha is back. Now, I know that I said I won't be posting tomorrow, but I love this crossover so much. So, I decided to write the next chapter tonight. I hope you guys enjoy and comment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zero no Tsukaima/Familiar of Zero or Kore wa Zombie desu ka?/Is this a Zombie?. However, I own the Sharingan. I know, irrelevant.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Talking Sword<strong>

After a talk with Siesta, Ayumu returned to Louise's room. He approached it, but before he could get near the room, Kirche's Salamander sped towards him.

"What the hell? You're that girl's familiar." He said. It bit his pants leg and nudged several times. "You want me to follow you?" he received a strange noise from the lizard, so he can only assume it was a yes.

He followed it until it entered a room. He walked in and saw _her_.

"Hey, you're Kirche." He said.

"Welcome to my room, Ayumu Aikawa." She told him.

"Just call Ayumu." He told her.

"Alright, Ayumu." She put one hand behind her head and one on her hip. "I know I'm doing something I shouldn't, but my codename, you see, it's Fever. I tend to burn like a flaming torch."

"Oh really?" Ayumu said, noting her seductive attire.

"You don't understand. I'm a woman in love and the one I love is you."

"Is that so?" Ayumu said with his normal dead gaze.

"Love always comes so suddenly. You were so handsome out there when you defeated Guiche."

_Please don't mention my ass. Please don't mention my ass. Please don't mention my ass._

"And when I watched you out there, Kirche the Fever became Kirche the Passion." She said, taking Ayumu's hand and leaning in for a kiss.

Ayumu responded with, "Good for you." And a slight move of his head, backing it away from her's slowly.

"Kirche!" someone shouted. A guy floated outside the window. After a few words that Ayumu ignored, she sent a flaming serpent at the student for some reason.

"Nevermind him. Right now, the one I love most is-" she was cut off.

"Kirche!" another student floated, only to be shot with another serpant.

"The night is still short, and I don't wanna waste even a single moment we have." She told him.

"Kirche!" 3 more students were at the window. The lizard breathed fire at them, sending them falling.

_Dang. Is this girl some kind of whore?_

She pushed him over and now looked down onto his face. "I love you, Ayumu."

His face remained unchanged, looking at her blankly. "Look, I've got to go, otherwise, Louise is going to be on my ass."

"Just let that go. I'm better than Louise the Zero will ever be." She leaned down and kissed. A moment later, the door opened and Louise stood.

"Took you long enough." Ayumu said with no expression.

"Kirche!" Louise shouted.

"I'm busy right now, Vallière."

"Alright, Zerbst. Why are trying to seduce my familiar?"

"I'm afraid it can't be helped. Love and fire are the destinies of the Von Zerbst family. I only wish to burn in flames of love."

"Come here." She said.

As Ayumu was about to get up, not really caring about the situation, Kirche spoke up.

"Now wait! He may be you're familiar but he's also a human being with proper feelings and needs and desires. It's unreasonable to get in the way of romance. Isn't that right." She sat up, burying one side of Ayumu face in her breast.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." _What the hell is up with this chick? It's like I'm in a damn anime. Orito would love to be in my place right now._

"Fine…but you realize that when tomorrow comes, you'll be skewered alive by at least 10 angry nobles."

_Well, it's not like that'll kill me, anyway._

"I'll say it again, come here." Louise said demandingly.

"Sure. Whatever you say." Ayumu said as he stood up.

"Aww, you're going home already?" Kirche said, whining right after.

"Yeah. Cute trick, by the way."

They returned to Louise's room and she locked the door. Turning around, she yelled, "You're just like some manging dog in heat!"

"For what?" Ayumu said in a stern tone. "I followed a lizard. That's it."

She walked past him and to a drawer, pulling something out.

"Is that a whip?"

"Yeah. For horseback riding. It was wrong of me to treat you like a human. Wagging your tail to that horrible Zerbst woman of all people. You dog!" she said, snapping the whip. Ayumu simply stood his ground.

"I was treated like a human? When did that happen?" Ayumu asked. "And I didn't wag my tail to anybody."

"If you're going to act like a stray dog, then I suppose that I'm going to have to treat you like one."

"Wait, you _whip_ dogs? The hell is wrong with you!?" Ayumu shouted.

She started whipping him, three lashes before Ayumu grabbed her arm.

"Could it be that you're just jealous-" he was cut off by a knee to the groin. "Again. The _hell _is wrong with you!?" he said weakly, feeling pain in the lower region for the first time since he's become a zombie."

"I don't care if you date but I forbid you from being with Kirche." She said. Ayumu stopped listening after that, although he was sure it was something about their families.

"It would be a disgrace for a dog to be taken away by a Zerbst. You got that!"

"Yeah yeah. Geez."

After talking to Louise about what happened, Ayumu heard something about Hollow's Day, before he was told that they were waking up early tomorrow. Ayumu gathered the straw for his bed.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Out into the hall, O great master of mine." Ayumu said mockingly.

"It's alright, sleep in here. I don't want you to be able to see Kirche again."

Complying, Ayumu set down the hay and lied down.

* * *

><p>Ayumu held onto Louise as they rode on her horse. They got to town and Louise immediately started walking.<p>

"Hey, slow down. I had to ride that damn horse for three hours." Ayumu said to Louise as he followed her.

"I think it was right next to Viemont's Elixir Shop." She said. "Oh, here it is."

"Swords?" Ayumu asked as they walked in.

"So we came here so you could buy me a sword?"

"It's dangerous that Kirche is after you. I need to make sure you can defend yourself."

"Yeah, but, I only knew Yami for a short time. I wish I could see him again."

"Sorry to keep you waiting." The shop keeper said as he brought out and gave Ayumu a large golden sword.

"Wow, this is really something."

"How much is it?" Louise asked.

"3,000 new gold."

What!? But you could buy a house with a garden and a forest for that. I only have a thousand. Is there anything I can buy for a hundred?"

"Just a hundred?" he said, walking over to a barrel. He pulled out a rusted-looking sword and brought it to Ayumu.

"This is ok." Ayumu said.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'll take it."

As Ayumu and Louise walked, he said, "Man, that guy must have selling this for a long time. Thank you, though."

After they went back to the academy, Ayumu now sat in Louise's room with Kirche, Tabitha, and Louise. In his hands, he held the golden sword from earlier, which Kirche got cheap by using her breasts as ammunition against the shop keeper.

"This is great and all, but I didn't need it."

"Do you like it, Ayumu?" Kirche asked.

"What is the meaning of this Zerbst?"

"I just happened to find a sword befitting of Ayumu so I decided to give it to him as a present."

"So you were following us?"

After some arguing between the two girls, they raised their wands, which were taken away by Tabitha's wind magic.

"Why don't we just let Ayumu decide."

The two girls looked at him. Picking up the other sword he said, "Well, it doesn't matter. These are both pretty good swords. But I actually have a way better sword at home, but is this really about swords." Earning him two kicks to the face.

"I hate you. And more so, I hate everything about you." Kirche said.

"Then we have something in common because I déteste you." Louise said to Kirche.

"A duel." Kirche said simply.

"Hey, duels are forbidden." Ayumu said.

"Hey, shut up! Stupid women." Someone said.

The two of them looked at Ayumu with death stares.

"Stupid?"

"What did you say?"

"That wasn't me!"

Tabitha finally spoke up. "The sword."

Ayumu looked at the hilt. "Was taking a nice nap and you woke me up." It said.

"Now way. A talking sword. You just raised to Yami's league." Ayumu said to it, smiling.

"You got a weird face for a user. Yeah, no wonder I had to wake up."

"A user?" Ayumu asked.

"Isn't that an intelligent sword? One that contains its own wisdom?" Kirche said. "You sure know how to pick strange things to buy." She said to Louise.

"We don't know a thing about it. I'm going to return it as soon as possible." She said

"No way! This thing is awesome. I'm Ayumu."

"I'm Derflingr. Nice to meet you brother." It said.

"Why does all of the strange stuff have to happen to me." Louise asked herself.

* * *

><p>Ozborn sat in his office signing a document. When he finished writing, he levitated it to a man bearing a red cape. After skimming it, he said, "I am grateful of the institution's understandings and full cooperation."<p>

"Understanding and cooperation are completely irrelevant with an order from the palace." He said to the man.

"Very well." He said before walking out. He turned to the green-haired assistant. "Perhaps we should have dinner some time Longueville."

"Oh, you flatter me Count Mont. It woule an honor."

"Good. I will look forward to it, then." Count Mont said before walking off.

"What impossible task did the palace asked for this time?" She asked Osborn.

"Oh, his Excellency, Count Mont, just came by to warn us to be careful of thieves."

"We have thieves?"

"Lately, a fellow name Fouquet the Claud has been causing a stir by using magic to steal treasures concentrated on those of nobility."

"Well I've never heard of Fouquet the Claud."

"In our institute, there is a sacred treasure that we have borrowed from the palace, the Staff of Destruction."

"The Staff of Destruction? That certainly is a troubling name."

"I don't know how adept a mage this Fouquet is, but the treasure vault here is a special one. Many square class mages have layered countless traps upon it. They're being overly anxious about it, if you ask me.

* * *

><p>Ayumu sat outside at night, rewashing Louise's stockings.<p>

_Well, least she's not calling me a maggot or throwing shuriken into my eyes or stalking me for my ass. But this water is so cold. This is ridiculous. What's the big deal about stockings?_

He turned around after hearing footsteps.

"Oh,I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Siesta said.

"You didn't."

Ayumu thanked her for showing him how to wash the stockings.

"By the way, Mr. Ayumu, I wanted to know about the place you originally come from."

"Well, it's nowhere close to here, I'll tell you that. Where I come from, magic exists in secret from normal humans. Monsters called Megalos, necromancer, vampire ninja, annoying magical girls known as Magical Garment Girls. And, of course…zombies."

"Um, Mr. Ayumu?"

"Huh?"

"Thank you." She said.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"You never give up, no matter what happens. And you're willing to stand up against the nobility. Seeing you like that, Mr. Ayumu, has given me a lot of courage. I can continue to do my best all because of you, Mr. Ayumu."

"That's really nice of you."

"Goodnight Mr. Ayumu." She said with a bow.

"Yeah, goodnight."

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! Chapter 4, finished. I've been up pass midnight writing this so I really hope you guys enjoy. Until next time guys, stay awesome!<strong>


	5. Saving Sweet Siesta

**Hey everyone, Kirigaya Uchiha here. And I'm back with chapter 5 of The Zombie Familiar. I have been getting lots of support for this crossover and I want one of you to do me a favor. Ayumu's sword gives him a new outfit, so I want you guys to draw a new outfit for Ayumu and email it to me. The winner will get his/her drawing on the cover as the Fanfiction Cover Picture and they will decide which two anime I will cross over next. We're getting close to the return of Yami, so I hope I get some really good entries. My email is boneill1478 . Email your entry to me and I'll select the winner in my chapter. Enough delaying, let's write!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zero no Tsukaima/Familiar of Zero or Kore wa Zombie desu ka?/Is this a Zombie?. I do own an Xbox One. Don't kill PS4 lovers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Saving Sweet Siesta<strong>

Ayumu walked to Louise's room, deep in thought.

_Why was Siesta acting so strange?_He asked himself. As he walked down the hall, Kirche opened her door in front of him, making him jump back. "Look, it's late and I have to get up early. I don't have time for this."

"Hey, remember that sword I bought you the other day?" she said to him, leaning on the door frame.

"You mean the big golden one?" he asked.

"Mm-hmm."

"I don't need it and since I can't return it, I'd thought I'd give it to you."

_Well, I don't need it either. But I could sell that thing and raise some money for Louise. _"So, it's for free?"

"Of course." She said, pulling his arm in between her breasts. "Let's go talk about it inside."

"Sure, as long as we're only talking." Ayumu told her, walking in.

He sat on the bed and Kirche handed him the sword, sitting next to him. "I bet anybody would feel like a hero with this."

"No need to be so modest." She told him.

"But, Louise-"

"Don't worry about Vallière. This gift is sign of my passion and love."

"Listen, I wanna ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Why are you coming onto me?" he asked, not used to _not_ being called a pervert. "You have hoards of guys who are after you. And besides, I thought you noble women were only into noble men."

"Oh Ayumu, you have lots of things that none of them have. There's no comparison."

"Oh really? Like what?" _Besides being a zombie, living with a Magical Garment Girl, a Vampire Ninja, a Necromancer, and being accidently married to Mael Strom while Sarasvati stalks my ass?_

"Well, your speech and mannerisms indicates an ill-bred childhood. And your shabby appearance gives a slight feeling of uncleanliness."

"Yeah, see ya." Ayumu said as he got.

"No, wait. Was there something I said that upset you?"

He walked back to her and handed her the sword. "Everything. I already put up with insults in my world."

"Stop! W-wait, hold on." She said, running to him. She pulled some kind of jewelry out of a box. "How about this?"

"What's that?" he asked.

"It's a talisman ring. It's very valuable."

"I don't want it."

"Then how about this, a fiery bird-blood earring?"

"No, thanks."

"Ok, then how about this book? It's an old family heirloom."

"Again, thanks, but I'm comfortable accepting your gifts. Excuse me." As he turned the doorknob, she threw herself onto his back, knocking him down. _This chick is starting to piss me off._

"Sorry, but I can't let you leave."

"Will you just let go!?"

"The Von Zerbst blood, the blood of the hunter of love, is getting excited."

"The hunter of love?"

"Targets that are the hardest to obtain turn me on the most." She said, tightening her grip around him. Suddenly, the door opened.

"About time! Where the hell were you!? I'm possibly about to be raped."

"You always manage to show up." Kirche whined.

"We are going home, dog!"

"Gladly." Ayumu said, getting up and running out.

"I warned you about her! And you stupidly went out and accepted one of her offers."

"Yeah, that was a stupid idea." Ayumu told her as he leaned against the wall above his hay bed. "But, when she offered to gimme that big, shiny sword, I thought I could sell it and get you some extra new gold." Louise blushed as heard that her familiar, who she called a dog, was doing it for her.

"No matter. A familiar who did something after he was told not to needs to be punished." She said, getting the whip.

"Alright. Go ahead."

"What? Are you making fun of me?"

"No. It's just, Kirche reminds me of Sera and Haruna. Yuki and Eu. Even Sarasvati. I got myself dragged into this situation, so I have to face everything that comes with it head-on.

With that, she proceeded to whip him.

* * *

><p>That next morning, multiple first-years walked outside.<p>

"From this day on, you can wait outside with the other familiars."

"Fine. Whatever."

Later, Ayumu sat next to a green, snake-like creature. It seemed to think that he tasted good because it wouldn't leave him alone.

"Will you quit it before I kick your ass!" he said, getting up to leave.

He walked around the school until he felt a hand slap his back, followed by a familiar voice.

"Well, if it isn't Our Fist. Please, swing by the kitchen later."

"Sure thing, Marteau." He said, taking him up on that offer.

He now sat in a chair, eating more leftovers. "Thanks Marteau. This tastes great. By the way, where's Siesta?"

"You mean, you haven't heard?"

"What! She's not working here anymore?"

"Yeah, it was decided that she would be a servant for a nobleman called Count Mont. She was picked up and taken in a carriage early this morning."

"There's no way! Why would she leave so suddenly?" Ayumu remembered her strange behavior that night.

"In the end, there's nothing peasants can do but obey the whims of nobility." He said, walking away.

"That may be so, but I'm not a peasant." Ayumu told himself silently. He slammed his fist on the table, causing the dishes to shake in place as he closed his eyes, remembering Siesta's smile. "Why didn't you tell me?"

* * *

><p>Ayumu now stood in Louise's room as she brushed her long, pink hair, the sun setting outside.<p>

"Count Mont is a messenger from the palace and comes by the institute from time to time." Louise said to Ayumu. "I don't like him, though. He's always acting so cocky."

"It doesn't make sense. Why would a maid from a magic academy be sent to work for such a higher-up?" Ayumu asked.

"When a nobleman specifically makes a request for a young girl by name, it's usually in order for her to become his mistress. Don't you know anything?" Derflingr said.

"Wait, his mistress!? Is that true?"

"I've heard a lot of stories about that, involving those of nobility." Louise said.

"Siesta." Ayumu stared out the window, gazing at the mountains.

Ayumu walked up to a sitting blond couple.

"Guiche, I'm sorry about being rude to you, and for punching you through a wall." Ayumu told him.

"Ayumu!" he said, standing up "Are you going to get in the way of my romance again?"

"No, don't worry about that. I wanna ask you something." Ayumu told him.

"Huh?"

In the dining hall, Louise stood over Ayumu's bowl, full of bread loafs. "He's not back for dinner, either?" She said.

"Aww, where's Ayumu?" Kirche asked her, rolling a cart full of food.

"What's that?"

"Oh, nothing much. I feel bad for him having to eat such crude meals all the time, so I thought about giving him some of my food." Kirche answered.

"So you're trying to capture his heart with bribery." Louise told her. "Don't feed someone else's familiar without permission."

"Yeah, well he's not here. But where did he go?"

"He went to go wash some desk cloths and he still hasn't come back." Louise told her. "I don't know where he is."

"By the way," Guiche interrupted, "earlier today he asked me for directions to get to Count Mont's manor."

"He went to see Count Mont!?" Louise shouted.

"Maybe he got fed up with you and decided that he needed a change." Kirche told her. "But I can't say I've ever heard of a familiar switching master before."

"But this is Louise's familiar." Guiche told them.

"You've got a point there."

"Though, I can't possibly imagine Count Mont, someone who works in the palace, using someone like him."

With slight growl, Louise walked away.

Meanwhile, Ayumu finally made it to the large stone doors of Count Mont's manor.

"Damn it, Guiche. You never mentioned the one hour walk here. Man, I wish Yami was here. With him, I could have flown all the way here. Hell, I'd even settle for Mistaltang at a time like this."

Suddenly, a man dressed in armor ran to his side saying, "Who goes there?"

Ayumu simply looked at him with his usual dead face. The face he looked at everyone with when he has no specific emotion showing.

"The name's Ayumu. Ayumu Aikawa." He told the guard, sticking up a thumb and pointing it to himself.

* * *

><p>"How was the work? Have you gotten used to it?" Count Mont asked his new maid.<p>

"Yes, for the most part." She responded.

"I see, I see. Well, don't overexert yourself to much." He said, walking behind her and putting two hands on her shoulders.

"Yes, sir."

"My dear, I'm sure you have realized by now that I didn't hire you merely to perform household chores." He whispered to her, causing her face to turn bright red.

"Sir, please." She said before there was a knock at the door.

"What is it?"

"Someone named Ayumu is insisting on seeing you right away." A guard said from the other side of the closed door. Siesta's eyes widened when she heard the name.

"Ayumu? That's a new name." Count Mont told himself.

He now stood in front of the mustached man, a guard on either side of him.

"I wondered what it could be, but it was meaningless. Go home." He said, standing up. "You should be thankful that I went out of my way to waste time with a ridiculous peasant."

"I'm not a damn peasant." Ayumu told him. "But, if you let Siesta come back to the institute, I'll do anything you say. And trust me, that's an opportunity you don't wanna pass up."

"Oh, and what kind of relationship do you have with Siesta?"

"I guess you can just call us coworkers. But to me, she's a really great friend of mine."

"Hmm, a servant."

"I'm not a servant. And I heard that when a nobleman requests a younger girl by name, it means the nobleman wants to use her for his own perverted reasons."

"Siesta is an official servant of the Mont household now. A master can do whatever he wishes to his servants."

"You bastard, I knew it!" Ayumu yelled.

"I really don't know what you're getting upset about. A nameless peasant like you providing services to a noble like me, there's no greater honor."

"I'm not a peasant!" Ayumu screamed, finally snapping. He got ready to lunge at the cocky man when the guard blocked his path with their spears at him. He turned to them and yelled, "Go ahead, TRY IT! No matter what, you can't kill me!" causing them to falter and slightly back away. He turned back to Count Mont. "You're just doing whatever the hell you want because you know she can't refuse! You're just like a spoiled child, you perverted bastard."

"You dare to insult a nobleman?" he asked, grabbing a staff. "Sit down where you stand."

"You think that shitty toy will scare me?"

Siesta ran into the room. "Stop it, Mr. Ayumu!"

"Siesta? You heard that?"

Siesta knelt down in front of Count Mont. "Count, please forgive this individual's rudeness."

Ayumu looked at Count Mont as if he was ready to murder him, right then and there.

"I will not have it. If I were to leave such a peasant's rudeness unanswered, it will sully my honor and tarnish the name of Sul de Mont."

"Fuck your honor, I'm not a peasant!" Ayumu shouted.

"Stand aside."

"No." Siesta told him, still kneeling down.

"What?" he said.

"Count Mont, I beg of you. I will accept any punishment you wish to impose, just please, please don't hurt him."

"No, Siesta, just move. This guy doesn't have what it takes to kill me."

"Ayumu, or whatever your name is. You said you would do anything. Is that true?" he asked.

"Yeah." Ayumu responded. _100%._ He grabbed the spears and snapped them in half with very little effort. At this action, the guards who were once holding the spears ran away.

"My hobby is to collect printed matter."

_I would have guessed that it was beating off._ Ayumu thought to himself.

"Actually, there is a book that I cannot cease to desire."

"And what kind of book is that?" Ayumu asked.

"A special kind of book that a mage coincidentally summoned during an experiment a long time ago."

_What the hell? Is he looking for porn or something?"_

"I hear it's the family heirloom of an established family in Germania. The daughter of that family is currently in the institute."

_No way, I has to be Kirche_.

"I'm not sure whether or not a peasant like you know of her, but she is the daughter of the Zerbst family."

"I'm not a peasant, and I do. She's actually trying to seduce me." He said, putting one hand to his face and shaking his head.

* * *

><p>Ayumu ran by the road, heading back to the institute until he heard a horse. It ran past him and stopped.<p>

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Louise asked

"What do you mean?" Ayumu asked.

"Forget it, just get on the horse."

"You're dealing with one of the higher-ups of the palace." Louise said as Ayumu finished dressing her. "You can't begin to make a comparison between him and Guiche."

"Oh please. I wasn't even trying with Guiche. And besides, don't you feel a little sorry for Siesta?"

"Of course I take pity in her situation, but there's nothing you can do about it."

"What if bust in there and kick his ass!?" Ayumu shouted.

"Don't shout in my ear!" Louise scolded. "And you're just going to have to give up on Siesta."

"I won't. No matter what you say. She's my friend, and I won't give up on my friends." Ayumu told her with a determined look.

"Just go to bed." She said, turning out the lights.

Ayumu waited until she was asleep before leaving.

He walked into Kirche's room. "Kirche, I need that book you offered me."

"Oh, that family heirloom? I'm not like Tabitha. Books don't interest me." She said, levitating the book to her. "I've never even opened it. They said it's a toll that I need for my wedding. I heard it has the ability to stimulate a man's desires."

_Oh God, is there really porn in that book?_ Ayumu thought to himself.

"In any case, I don't think that I need something like that. Do you Ayumu?"

"No."

"Then I don't mind giving it to you." She told him.

"Really?" he asked, walking towards her. As he reached out for the book, she grabbed hold of him.

Whispering into his ear, she told him, "But in return, I get to take you out. Is it a deal?"

"So it's not just people like him. All nobility thinks they can get what they want just by snapping their fingers." He said, pulling away from her and walking towards the door, hearing his name one last time before he closed the door behind him. He went outside and made a smarter decision than walking. He mounted the horse and, with a bit of trouble, he took off in the direction of Count Mont's manor.

Ayumu snuck around the manor. "There has _got_ to be an easier way to get in."

"Who's there!?" a guard shouted.

Ayumu was backed into a wall. A guard stood in front of him with two winged dogs. "Wait, aren't you…"

The guard took him to Count Mont. There, in the lobby, a guard had a spear to his neck and another had his hands behind his back. "Let me go!" he demanded. _It is so annoying to conceal my zombie abilities. If I could go all-out, I could get out of this situation, no problem._

"Let him go." Count Mont told the guards, who complied. "What do you plan to do carrying that thing on your back?" he asked, referring to the golden sword strapped to Ayumu.

"Roads get pretty hurtful at night." Ayumu told him.

"No noble is whimsical enough to just hand over treasure to a mere peasant."

"What did I tell you!? I'm not a peasant."

"I wanted to enjoy watching whether or not you would struggle with it, but you gave up much too quickly. How boring."

"I'm not giving up. I came to rescue Siesta." He said, drawing the golden blade. The guards instantly raised their weapons, but lowered them when Ayumu stabbed his sword into the ground, standing it up. "With my bare hands. I don't need a fancy sword to kick your ass." he raised his fists. The guards hurried to Mont and blocked Ayumu's path.

"I have never seen a peasant show such foolishness as you have today."

"I'm. Not. A. PEASANT!" Ayumu yelled as he sped towards one of the guards. _100%_. He sent a fist into his gut, sending into a wall an instantly sending cracks through the wall. The other guard stabbed Ayumu through the heart, thinking that it would kill him. Count Mont smiled until Ayumu spoke.

"Didn't I tell you? You can't kill me with this." The guard backed away from Ayumu, who remove the spear and snapped it like a twig, causing the guard to soil himself before running. As he looked at Mont, his wound healed quickly. "You're going to forget that you saw that. You understand?"

"Do not give me orders! I am Mont the Surge and I am a triangle class mage."

"Yeah, so?"

Mont knocked over a vase and water flooded out. He raised his staff and water levitated, being sent towards Ayumu and almost hitting him. He dodged and before he could see what happened next, Mont turned his water into large shards of ice, instantly sending towards Ayumu. He prepared himself for another impalement when Louise ran through the door and raised her wand, causing the ice shards to explode in Ayumu's face.

"Again with the explosions, Louise!?" he yelled.

"SHUT IT!"

* * *

><p>"The level of conduct of the institute's students have fallen. I will demand that Old Osmond be severely reprimanded for this." Mont complained, sitting in his fancy-schmancy chair.<p>

"I apologize for entering without permission, as the situation required me to act swiftly." Louise told him. "Also, misconduct of a familiar would be misconduct of its master, which would be me. I am willing to accept any form of punishment."

Ayumu looked at Louise. "You don't have to do that."

"Pointing a sword at an official of the palace is a serious crime of the first-degree. Be prepared to have your entire family face the consequences." He told her.

"Hold on a second, I'm the one who caused this!" Ayumu said. Kirche pushed him back slightly with a hand.

"Pardon me Count Mont, but what if we made a little deal?" she said, reaching into her skirt.

"W-what are you doing there?"

"I heard that you have a tremendous desire to possess this." She pulled the family heirloom out of her skirt.

He took the book and sat down.

"Hold on, what about Siesta?" Ayumu asked.

"Go get Siesta." He told a guard.

"Right, sir." The guard left the room, following his master's orders.

Count Mont opened the book and removed the cover, revealing a series of pages containing women with little clothing.

_Oh God. It actually is porn. What the hell, Kirche!? Why does your family have that?_

Back at the institute, Ayumu was receiving praise from Siesta.

"No, really. Thank you." She said.

"Honestly, it was thanks to Kirche." He told her.

"Yes, but all of it was because you did your best Mr. Ayumu."

"Well, I wasn't alone." As he said that, the maid moved closer and kissed him on the cheek, causing his face to turn a slight red.

She ran inside, wishing Ayumu a good night.

"Goodnight, Siesta." He said, rubbing his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! This finishes the first four episodes of the Familiar of Zero anime, which is what I'm using to write this. Also, sorry it took so long, guys. I was originally going to post this on yesterday, but I got in such a bad mood, for unnamed reason *cough cough* my sister *cough cough*, that I just couldn't focus enough to write. Anyway, see you guys again soon.<strong>


	6. Exhibition Preparations

**Hey guys, Kirigaya here, and I'm back with chapter 6 of The Zombie Familiar. First off, I'm real sorry that it's been a week. School stuff. Second, Sora, he finally wrote his first fanfiction. It's a crossover of Persona 4 and RWBY (OCs included) and it's his first, so don't be too harsh with his grammar. I've already asked if I could help him with his grammar and story formatting. Third, my friend Kuro Master also wrote his first. A Hunter x Hunter fanfic. With that, let's get on with this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy and comment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zero no Tsukaima/Familiar of Zero or Kore wa Zombie desu ka?/Is this a Zombie?. I do own a dog and a cat, though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Exhibition Preparations.<strong>

It was deep in to a still and silent night. A woman bearing green hair, hooded by a dark cloak, moved around the school stealthily, avoiding the chance of being seen by anyone. She landed on a roof and around her formed a bright yellow circle. The bright light turned to sand as she melded through the roof and into the building. Once there, she preceded to thieve, taking valuable jewelry while remaining stealthy.

* * *

><p>"No, straighten your back more!" Louise ordered Ayumu.<p>

"Like this?" He asked, walking in a ridiculous fashion.

"No! Your right arm and right leg are moving together!" She told him, pointing her riding crop.

"Honestly, thinking about it while doing it only makes it harder." He told her.

"When I have to be conscious of some physical task I cannot perform as well as I would wish." She said, getting in his face. After letting out a sigh, she sat on her bed. "Nothing about you is good at all. Your mannerism, your way of speech."

"Ok, why am I suddenly receiving so much disrespect?" Ayumu asked her.

"I was so careless. I had completely forgotten about the exhibition."

"An exhibition?"

"There's a gathering that happens every year. During the event, the second-year students exhibit the familiars that they have summoned to everyone in the institute."

"This sounds like a crappy waste of time. Can't you skip it?"

"Second-year students are required to attend. In any case, I just want to avoid any more embarrassment. And since you can speak, I was thinking maybe you could do some kind of witty speech or sing or dance or something."

"Hey, I know a few things I'm good at."

"Really, you do!?" Louise turned with such a happy tone, Ayumu was about to hate himself for this. "Washing your dirty underwear." He said, holding her panties. She responded with a death stare, which was just a stare to Ayumu. "But in all seriousness, I'm a reliable person in a fight. I can hold my own against anything you throw at me, and I won't die on you. So you don't have to worry about losing your familiar." Ayumu said with a smile, thinking _But I have to worry about being her familiar. _"So it's just a thought, but maybe you can pin me against a strong opponent or something."

"Impossible. You're just a human, and a peasant at that."

"I'm not a peasant. And you shouldn't judge this book by its cover." _Especially since this book can fight in the sun here, for some reason._

"Whatever. Oh, wait. I remember now! You're a swordsman. Why not show off some of your sword skills?"

"Because I've never had experience using a sword." _Only a talking, pink chainsaw._

"Well, at Count Mont's manor, you didn't even try to use the sword."

"That's because I didn't need it to beat up some guards and a petty, perverted mage!"

"You were about to die!" Louise shouted.

"When are you gonna realize that I can't die!?" Ayumu shouted back.

"What do you mean, 'I can't die'?" She asked him.

"Nothing, forget it."

"Well, it is strange."

"What is?"

"Because you are my familiar, I expected to get called in for some kind of punishment or scolding for everything that you did. But I've heard nothing. Anyway, we don't have time for this." She said, getting up. "I want you to think of something that you can do that will impress everyone by the time I get back."

"Unless I'm allowed to damage structures and make craters, that'll be hard."

* * *

><p>"What can I do?" Ayumu asked himself as he lightened his grip on Derf. As soon as the talking sword was upside down, he quickly tightened and held Derf, getting in a fighting stance. "Maybe I can ask Guiche or someone to summon some bigger golems. Nah, people will think it was staged."<p>

"Hey, partner? I heard you say something about making craters. What d'you mean by that?" Derflingr asked him.

"Well, since you're a talking sword, I guess I can tell you. But it's our secret, ok?"

"Got it."

"Ok, well, sometime ago, I was actually murdered. I never even saw the face of the one who did it, but I wanted revenge on the person who took my life. I was brought back to life as a zombie by a Necromancer to be her servant. And as a zombie, I don't have the physical limit of normal humans, who have to keep some energy in reserves, only allowing them to use 10% of their physical capabilities. I can use 100%, 200. Hell, I can even go to 1000 if I needed to. And about making craters…" he sheathed Derf and unstrapped him, putting the sword against a nearby wall so he could watch. After making some distance, Ayumu scanned his surroundings, making sure he was alone. He took a deep breath and yelled, "500%!" slamming his fist into the ground below him. All round him, a circle bore its way into the ground, making a giant crater.

He jumped out, telling Derf, "That's what I mean about making craters." He walked over and sat next to the sword, as if he were a person.

"That was amazing, partner! I'm sure that will wow the crowd."

"Yeah, so am I. Unfortunately, I can't do that without blowing my cover."

"Why don't you want people to know?"

"I don't know, Derf. I want to avoid telling people unless I absolutely have no choice. Who knows how these people will treat me differently? Or maybe they'll turn against me. You want that? You want your partner being responsible for the deaths of hundreds of students?"

"No, geez. Fine, I'll keep it a secret."

"What am I going to do?" he asked himself, sitting against the wall next to his sword and partner.

"Um…Mr. Ayumu? What are you doing?" asked a familiar voice.

Ayumu had a quick flashback of the kiss that the owner of the voice gave him that night.

"Oh, hey Siesta. Not much." He said, looking up.

"Oh, I know! You're practicing for the exhibition." She claimed, taking of note of the crater not too far from them and wondering how it got there.

"How did you figure that out?" He asked.

"All of the second-years are busy training their familiars for this year's exhibition. Oh, and this year, Lady Henrietta will be coming to participate."

"And Lady Henrietta is…" he said in a questioning tone, waiting for an answer.

* * *

><p>"About preparations for the exhibition," Longueville told the headmaster, "cleaning of all areas of the institute, setting up the guest seats, and final preparations for the banquet are all underway. And with Mr. Colbert guidance, everything is moving along well without any issues." As she talked, a certain familiar was gathering information of Longueville's underwear for its master. Looking behind him and up at the headmaster, he gave a quick signal and turned back around. Right as he did, it backed away and ran into Ozborn's beard, avoiding Longueville's shoes.<p>

"That was rather close. You almost didn't make it." He said. "And today's color was?" he whispered to the mouse. After a few squeaks, Ozborn responded. "What? You didn't get a look? What a regretful outcome."

Longueville gazed in anger, preparing to beat the crap out of the perverted old man.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, several students trained with their familiars, preparing for the exhibition.<p>

Ayumu walked with Siesta, his hands in his pockets. "So the princess is really comin to watch all of this crap?" he asked her.

"Lady Henrietta has been a great symbol of our existence for the citizens ever since the king passed away a few years ago."

"So she really _is_ all that." Ayumu and Siesta turned their attention Kirche's laughing as Flame set Guiche's cape on fire.

"Huh, look at that. Guiche is actually hot for once." Ayumu said, causing Siesta to laugh at how bad the joke was.

"We're terribly busy setting up for the princess's arrival, so I have to go. But I'll see you later."

"Yeah, same to you." He told her.

Before she walked away, she put down her basket and turned to Ayumu, taking his hand. "I hope you do great in the exhibition, Mr. Ayumu." With that said, she turned, a blush on her face, and ran off.

The next day, there was an announcement of the princess's arrival.

"The princess of the kingdom of Tristein, her royal highness, Lady Henrietta has arrived." Two horse-drawn carriages rode past the groups of lined up students and to the main entrance of the institute. Out of the fancy carriage walked the magenta-haired princess, instantly capturing the hearts of every guy in the institute. Well, every guy except Ayumu.

"I expected someone flashier." He whispered.

"You stay quiet. You're only a familiar." Louise told him.

Ayumu looked at Louise's face and saw a smile. He looked back at the princess, who approached the kneeling staff of the institute.

That night in Louise room, Ayumu was asked to show what he came up with. He drew Derf and got in a stance, showing off a few swings and counters, along with tossing Derf into the air occasionally to catch him and change stance.

"Well, you're not a bad swordsman, but is this all you could come up with?" she asked.

"Yeah, but like I said, my ability widely covers combat. But if I try to fight something, chances are that everyone will believe that it was staged." _Also, that's the only way to show off without revealing my true power._ "I won't embarrass you, Louise. Because you're not my master."

"How dare yo-" she started, being interrupted.

"I think of you as my friend. There's no way that I'd ever embarrass my friend." He said, smiling at her. As a blush formed across her face, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it."

"Who would come here this late at night?" she asked.

"Coming." Ayumu said as he opened the door. Before he could even finish opening it, someone burst into the room, a hood over her head.

Louise slightly trembled. "W-wh-who are you?" Ayumu jumped in front of Louise, arm extended to keep her away from the potential threat. _100%._

"Well, it _has_ been a while been a while." As Louise gasped, the hooded figured continued, "Louise Francoise." She said, removing her hood to reveal a familiar magenta-colored hair as she hugged Lousie. "It's so great to see you. I've missed you a lot."

Pushing the princess away, Louise responded, "Princess, you shouldn't have come here."

"Why not? She seems to have missed you, Louise. Doesn't she have a right to see you?"

She turned and her eyes were daggers. "Stay out of this." Turning back to Henrietta, she kneeled. "This is too humble abode for the Princess."

"Oh come on, Louise. If she treats you like a friend, I think you can do the same."

"You're familiar is right. Stop the formalities, Louise Francoise."

"Thank you!" Ayumu shouted, happy that someone finally takes his side.

"Princess, your words are much more than I deserve."

"So, how you two know each other?" Ayumu asked.

"When me and Her Highness were little, I was given the privilege of being the princess's playmate and close companion."

"I'd rather think of as childhood friends." With tears in her eyes, she told Louise, "Oh I've wanted to see you for such a long time."

"Princess, you're crying." Louise told her, concern in her voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Henrietta said, wiping the tears away. "It's just been so long and I've been very lonely. I really haven't had anyone I can open my heart to since Father passed away."

"Louise, is that why you wanted me to learn some new tricks?" he asked. "well then, Princess Henrietta," he said, kneeling like Louise had earlier, "I am Ayumu Aikawa, familiar of Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Vallière. My ability mainly focuses on combat. And I would be honored if you considered me as a knight, your Highness."

"What are you doing!?" Louise asked.

"Something similar to what you were doing."

"No need, I want you to be at ease, Mr. Ayumu." Henrietta said with a smile that would make any guy swoon. Ayumu looked at her with his normal boring expression, except with a smile, and thanked her. Louise simply smashed his head to the ground.

"How dare you stare at the princess like that. I apologize for my familiar. His behavior leaves much to be desired."

"So much that he actually stood up to that pompous Count Mont." Louise and Ayumu looked at her with surprise. Henrietta crouched and spoke to Ayumu. "I've wanted to meet you ever since I've heard about that. I just had to find out what kind of person the familiar who stood up to the nobleman really is."

"You've heard of it?" Louise asked.

"Oh boy, I'm famous." Ayumu said in a sarcastic tone.

"I know everything that goes on here. It caused quite a bit of stir in the palace when I got involved, but there'll be no punishment."

"Princess…" Louise said.

"Thank you very much, Princess Henrietta."

"You've summoned a splendid familiar." Henrietta told her.

"On the contrary, summoning this crude, awful creature is the biggest mistake of my life."

"HEY! I'M STILL HERE!" Ayumu yelled.

* * *

><p>Louise and Henrietta hugged by the open door and exchanged a few words.<p>

"Mr. Ayumu?"

"Hmm?"

"Promise that you'll do you best tomorrow."

"You can count on me." He said, a determined look in his eye.

After pulling her hood over her head, she left through the open door, closing it behind her. "Goodnight." Was all she said.

* * *

><p><strong>Damn! Not even through episode 5 and this chapter is already done. Well, some of you might be thinking that I'm watching a bad sub of the anime. Truth is, I'm watching a dub. I watched the first season in English dub and the rest of the seasons in sub. I know what you're thinking. "Uh, he watches dub? He must have no soul." Well, that's why people don't say Bless you when I sneeze. Anyway, until next time guys, stay classy.<strong>


	7. Fouquet Attacks!

**LLLADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS, FREAKS AND GEEKS, TROLLS AND DERPS ALIKE! Welcome, welcome all. I am Mullet Mike. Wait, no I'm not. I'm Kirigaya Uchiha, author of The Zombie Familiar. Anyway guys, Ayumu finally gets to show off, but how far will he go to prevent Louise from being embarrassed? Find out this time, on Dragon Ball Z! I mean, The Zombie Familiar! Also, comment on whether I should do Blue Exorcist x Familiar of Zero, or Highschool DxD x DragonBall Z for my next fanfic. Unless you guys want something completely different. Like Infinite Stratos and Dragon Ball Z! Last thing, I am using the English dub to write this, but I'm sticking with Fouquet's official Japanese name.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zero no Tskaima/Familiar of Zero or Kore wa Zombie desu ka?/Is this a Zombie?. However, I do have the Mangekyō Sharingan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Fouquet Attacks.<strong>

"We will now begin the presentation of this year's crop of familiars." A man said, causing the group of students to cheer.

Everyone had their own impressive routine, Kirche and Flame, Tabitha and her aerial maneuvers, not so much Guiche and his mole.

"Listen to me," Louise said to Ayumu, Derflingr strapped to his back "go out there, take one bow, and come back. Don't you dare try and do anything else."

"Oh really? After all my hard work?" Ayumu asked sarcastically, his face bearing its normal dead-eyed expression.

"It doesn't matter! Now that the Princess got to see what you're really like!" She shouted.

"Next up, Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Vallière." Mr. Colbert said.

"Come on." Ayumu said.

They walked up, and Ayumu said to the man, "Thank you, Mr. Cobalt."

"It's Colbert."

"Oh, hehehe, sorry." Ayumu apologized before Colbert walked off the stage.

"This is my familiar." Louise said to the crowd. "His name is Ayumu Aikawa. His type is…" Lousie looked down, unsure of what it was.

"Go for it, Louise the Zero!" a student shouted.

Ayumu's anger rose as the students began to laugh. He looked over at Louise's face, her cheeks red. Ayumu decided to speak up. "Hey!" All eyes were on him.

"What are you doing?" she whispered to him.

"I told you, I won't let you be embarrassed. Now step back." Louise heard the seriousness in his voice an took a couple of steps back. Ayumu unstrapped Derf, who protested.

"Don't do it, partner. You'll give away your secret."

"I don't care. I'm not going to stand around and do nothing while these stuck-up nobles laugh at my friend because of me." With that, he tossed the talking sword to Louise, and continued.

"My name is Ayumu Aikawa. And my type…" he raised his fist and sent it into the stage, yelling, "MY TYPE IS ZOMBIE!" Not a moment after he said it, a crater formed in the wood around him, shocking every wide-eyed student. Ayumu stepped out of the crater and took Derflingr from Louise, strapping the sword to his back. The wide-eyed Louise looked at the Princess, who began clapping and was followed by the group of students.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing! The peasant has _that_ much power?" Guiche said, which earned him a 'I'm not a peasant!', yelled by Ayumu.

"Oh, Ayumu my darling, I knew there was something special about you." Kirche said.

Ayumu took a bow, grabbed Louise's arm, and pulled her off of the damaged stage.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a certain green-haired thief was attempting to break into the vault.<p>

"I didn't think this fixture magic would be so sturdy. Then I'll have to use-" her thought was interrupted by cheering, followed by Colbert.

"We will now perform the judging. Luckily, that was our last performer, so there is no longer any need for the broken stage."

"I'm out of time." She said, leaving the building and descending to the ground. Placing a hand gently on the dirt, a might golem rose from the earth without knocking her off. The golem stood and sent a fist into the wall she came from, instantly being stopped by the protective magic.

"I thought I told you nothing more than a bow." Louise scolded Ayumu as they walked.

"Oh come on! You have to admit that it was impressive." Ayumu complained.

"You destroyed the stage! How can that even be possible? You're a simple peasant." She said.

"No I'm not! I'm more than just a peasant or even a human at that."

Louise stopped walking and saw the towering figure. "A g-g-golem!" she said.

"A golem? What's it doing here?" He said.

"You're luck has just run out." They heard a female voice say as the golem sent an open hand down on them. Ayumu pushed Louise out of the way and was sent into the ground by the golem.

_1000%._ Louise stared in horror as her familiar was crushed, but was even more surprised when the golem's hand was lifted, being fought back and forth by her familiar as he rose like a hero standing after the villain's final blow.

"Now it is my honor to announce this year's grand prize winner!" Colbert said.

"A-Ayumu!" Louise shouted as Ayumu struggled to keep himself from being smashed again.

"Louise! Run away, I'll handle this thing." Ayumu shouted back. _Dammit! Why is it so strong? I'm having trouble with matching I even at a thousand percent._

Instead of running, Louise stood and raised her wand. "You leave Ayumu alone, right now!"

_Oh crap! Not another explosion!_ Ayumu thought to himself. "What the hell are you doing Louise!? I told you to run!"

Louise closed her eyes and said, to herself, incantations. Only a few before she opened her eyes and yelled, "Fireball." The golem sent its free hand down towards her.

_Shit!_ Ayumu slammed the golems hand down to the side and ran, full speed, towards Louise. He jumped and smashed his shoulder into the golems other arm with all he had at a thousand percent. It was enough to send the arm into the wall beside them, but at the same time, there was an explosion near the golem's head, catching the attention of the students.

"Hey, did you guys hear something?" Momontracy asked.

"To think my precious Ferdandi was just passed over!" Guiche said.

"So the winner is Tabitha Sylphie." Said Kirche. "What an adequate choice."

As the princess crowned Tabitha beside the crater, she told the little shorty. "It really is an amazing familiar. If you wouldn't mind, could you show me his flying routine one more time?" Tabitha simply nodded at this request.

"Why the hell are you still here!? We don't need more explosions." Ayumu shouted, Derflingr in his hands as he stood in front of Louise, facing the rock monster.

"Hey, shut up! It was only a little mistake." Louise said to him.

"I'm wondering what part of that is a fireball." The hooded woman on the golem said mockingly.

"The part where I kick your sorry ass!" Ayumu shouted at her.

The woman heard a cracking noise and looked to her right, where the wall she was trying to get through had broken. 'T-that magic she used…"

"Get the hell out of here!" Ayumu said to the woman.

"I'm serious this time!" Louise said.

"Stop it Louise. I don't want you to get hurt, so just run!" Ayumu demanded.

"In any case, this is a lucky break. Go, Golem!" she commanded as it raised its fist towards the wall.

"You could at least give it a better name!" Ayumu shouted.

The golem sent its fist into the wall, attracting the attention of the students and Tabitha. As it pulled its fist away, the woman came out of the newly-formed hole, carrying a box.

"I thank you for this." She said to them before leaving on the golem.

* * *

><p>In the Vault, Ozborn started reading a message left by a green-haired thief. It read,<p>

'The Staff of Destruction has been transferred into my hands.

-Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt.'

"Sir, we've found no sign of the thief yet. All we found was a giant earthen mound." Someone said to Ozborn, saluting him.

"Oh my, what a catastrophe. To think the Vault would be broken into and plundered."

"It was Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt? What a surprise." One student said to another.

"Hey Tabitha, did you see her face?" Kirche asked.

"She kept her face hidden." Tabitha responded quietly.

"Oh really? How boring."

"That was a giant golem she was controlling." Louise said to Ayumu, his hands in his pockets. "There's no doubt in my mind that she was a triangle-class mage."

"Well, it doesn't matter whether she's a triangle, a square, or even a hexagon. I'll stop her." Ayumu responded.

"That's not how things go." She said angrily.

Their attention as captured by Henrietta unning to them, followed by 6 or 7 guards.

"Oh thank goodness," she said, "I'm glad you're ok."

"Your Highness," Louise told her, kneeling down. "I'm terribly sorry, but the palace treasure has been stolen." Ayumu got down on one knee the way Louise had.

"There's nothing you could have done to stop her." Henrietta told her, trying to cheer her up."

"Yes, but-" Louise was interrupted by a guard.

"Your Highness, please hurry." he said, receiving a nod from the princess.

"I have to leave and make a full report on this incident to the palace. I'll see you soon, Louise, and Mr. Ayumu."

* * *

><p>As she left in her carriage, Louise spoke to Ayumu. "I just hope they don't hold the princess responsible for this."<p>

"That's horse crap. There's no way they can hold her responsible for this just because she was here when a thief invaded." Ayumu said.

"I've been hearing bad rumors about what's been going on in the palace, though, it does me no good to worry about it."

"Louise, when I was dealing with the golem, why didn't you escape?"

"You're an idiot." She said as Ayumu looked at her curiously. "A mage who forsakes her familiar cannot b e called a real mage. However, we are going to talk about why and _how_ you destroyed the stage."

"Oh right, that." Ayumu said with a nervous chuckle as he scratched the back of his head.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kirche had brought him some food.<p>

"Now then, say aah" she said, holding a fork.

"I can feed myself, you know." Ayumu said to her. _This girl is nuts!_

"Say it or else no food." She said sweetly.

Aggravated but hungry, Ayumu complied. "Aaah." He said as he ate the food off the fork.

"Do you like it?" She asked him.

"Yeah, it's really good." Ayumu said, playing along.

"I'm glad. This fruit is special to Germania."

_Uh oh. Am I going to turn into a pumpkin or something?_

"Hey! Don't feed someone else's familiar!" Louise shouted in anger before pulling Ayumu away from Kirche.

"This is so boring. The whole thief thing is barely giving them time to hold classes. They're making such a big deal out of this. I heard a rumor that they're going to try and blame the whole thing on Princess Henrietta. The reason Fouquet could get away was because they pulled what few guards they had off the vault and sent them to guard the princess. In addition to that, I heard that Princess Henrietta decided to visit the institute in spite of all her advisors telling her not to."

Colbert suddenly walked into the room. "Ms. Vallière, Ms. Tabitha. Please come to the principal's office immediately."

Louise and Tabitha, followed by Ayumu and Kirche, walked to the principal's office with Colbert. The four of them stood before a seated Ozborn.

"Hey, why are you here?" she whispered to Kirche.

"It sounded like fun." She responded.

"After questioning several witnesses around town, we credible information about a shadow that was seen entering and leaving a deserted shack in the middle of the woods this morning." Said Longueville.

"Very speedy work, Ms. Longueville." She praised her. "You are to be commended."

"From those testimonies, I attempted to sketch out a picture of the shadow." She said, handing Ozborn a rolled up sheet of paper. He opened and looked for a few moments before turning it around for the four of them too see.

"This is Fouquet. No doubt about it." Louise said, followed by a nod from Tabitha.

"We must report this incident to the palace at once." Colbert said. "I'll send a request along with it."

"If we waste time with those bureaucrats, then Fouquet will get away." Ozborn said. "We must retrieve the Staff of Destruction and capture Fouquet ourselves if we are to regain the honor that was tarnished by that thief. Now raise your staff if you're up for the challenge."

Not owning a staff, Ayumu drew Derf and raise him high, followed by Louise. "I'll do it." She said.

At the sight of Louise raising her wand, Ayumu protested. "Louise, you can't. It's too dangerous."

"Ms. Vallière…" Mr. Colbert said.

"I'll go, too." Kirche said, raising her wand.

"Zerbst!?" Louise said in a questioning tone.

"Well, I can't afford to lose to a Vallière." She responded.

"Why don't you just-"

"Tabitha?" Kirche said, making Louise look over at the blue-haired girl who was now raising her staff. "You don't have to come. This is a problem between the two of us."

"I'm worried about both of you." She said to them.

"I will leave it to the four of you then." Ozborn told them. "These three have witnessed what Fouquet can do. On top of tat, Ms. Tabitha here is a Chevalier Knight. So talented at so young an age."

Louise and Kirche looked at her in surprise. "A Chevalier Knight?" Louise said.

"I-is that true, Tabitha?" Kirche asked, receiving a nod from her.

"Ms. Zerbst comes from an established military family in Germania, very old stock, and I'm told by someone very reliable that her flame magic is of the very best quality." Ozborn continued. "And uh…"

"And Louis Vallière, whose explosive magic will break down even the thickest wall! Followed by her amazing familiar, Ayumu Aikawa, who will live on for his friends and has a lot of experience in combat." Ayumu said.

"Yes. Very good, Mr. Aikawa. The institute will be looking forward to your duties as nobles."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it for now guys. I'll see you tomorrow, but until then, stay epic.<strong>


	8. The Return of Yami!

**How's it going bros, it's Peeeeeeeeew- wait, sorry. Again, this is Kirigaya Uchiha, and I am back with Chapter 8, repeat, 8! Of The Zombie Familiar. Also, I finally heard the headmaster's name (how does it take 5 episodes to say a character's name!?) so I'll be changing it. I'm so excited about what to write after this, so please comment on what I should crossover next. I always read you guys' comments. Without further adieu, let's get on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zero no Tskaima/Familiar of Zero or Kore wa Zombie desu ka?/Is this a Zombie?. However, I own a nice jacket.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: The Return of Yami!<strong>

Ayumu, Louise, Tabitha, and Kirche set off in a carriage tofind Fouquet. After a while of silent boredom, something struck Ayumu as strange.

"Hey, if Fouquet can use magic, then she's a noble, right? Then why is a woman of nobility stealing?" Ayumu said.

"The fact of the matter is that not all mages are nobles." Longueville spoke up.

_Oh really._ He thought, narrowing his eyes on Longueville, who happen to perfectly sketch out Longueville's hooded poise. _And how many people in this world have green hair?_ Ayumu also thought, getting suspicious.

"There have been many nobles who have been demoted to peasants for various reasons." She continued. "But of that group, many turn to disguise themselves as guards or farmers and even turn to a life of mischief. Even I have been demoted from my status as a noble woman."

Ayumu smiled as if he'd won. _Bad move, Fouquet. I need to wait before telling Louise, otherwise, she'll make a scene._

"Really?" Louise questioned.

"But Ms. Longueville, how could that happen? You're Lord Osmond's secretary."

"Luckily, Lord Osmond isn't picky about whether his secretary is anoble of a peasant."

"So, what's the story behind you losing your noble status?" Kirche asked. "I hope you don't mind, But I would love to hear it."

"Zerbst, I can't believe how rude you are!"

"Hmm. I'm just making idle chitchat because I'm bored. What sad reasons did I have to catch a thief."

"Well, let's see, first, to show up Louise. Second, you were bored. Third, to be near me. And fifth, to show up Louise in front of me. That about right?" Ayumu said.

"You're correct my darling. Except, I came to protect you, so add that to the list."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I can protect myself."

"What about you?" she said to Lousie. "What are you going to do if a big golem shows up again?"

"That's obvious. I'm gonna-" she started before she was cut off by Ayumu.

"She's going to get to safety while I handle it!" He shouted.

"Oh, darling. You forgot the sword I gave you." She said, lifting up the sheathed blade.

"I thought I left that in Count Mont's manor. Besides, I already have my sword."

"Oh please. A cheap sword like that won't do you any good in a situation like this." She protested. "Don't you agree?" she asked, pressing her breasts against him.

"Fine, whatever." Ayumu said with his normal expression, taking the sword and strapping to his back.

After some more riding, they approached the shack. Louise, Tabitha, and Kirche hid behind the bushes while Ayumu went up to check it out, the two swords strapped to his back.

He looked inside. "Let's see, bottles, wood, nope. No giant rock golems here." He said to himself, turning to the girls. "It's all clear!" he shouted.

Tabitha walked up to the door and waved her staff over it. "There aren't any traps." She said to the others, opening the door. Kirche and Ayumu ran after her.

"I'll just stay out here and keep watch." Louise said.

"You sure you can handle Fouquet until we get out here?" he said, receiving a nod. "Good. Remember, you're magic is stronger than you know. Just not in the way you want it to be." Ayumu told her with a smile, causing the pink-haired girl to blush.

"In that case, I will scout out the surrounding area." Said Longueville.

"Nah, that's ok. Why don't you just stay with Louise. You two will stand a better chance against _Fouquet_." Ayumu said, smirking at Longueville. _I'm onto you, Fouquet._

"I'm sure Ms. Vallière can handle it by herself."

"Thank you so much, Ms. Longueville." Louise said, smiling. Ayumu turned and walked into the shack with the other two girls.

"Let's look around to see if we find anything." Kirche suggested.

"Good idea, Kirche." Ayumu told her.

"Thank you, darling." She responded. Ayumu made sure to cover his nose to keep himself from sneezing. "Let's get out of here. I'm getting dust all over my clothes." She said when Ayumu looked over at Tabitha, noticing what she found.

"The Staff of Destruction, I presume." Ayumu said to Tabitha, holding a large item. She simply nodded at him.

As Kirche was about to open it, they heard Louise scream. "Shit, Louise!" Ayumu shouted, followed by the roof's destruction. A giant golem could be seen through the now decimated roof.

Tabitha stepped up, aiming her wand at the golem. "Hi nis ha." She said, causing a tornado to shoot from her staff.

Having no effect, Kirche raised her wand, chanting, "In ex het lane. Fire!" she yelled, swinging her wand towards the golem and sending a flaming storm at it. It was engulfed, but stepped back and swung his hand, extinguishing the flames. "Not even a mark!" Kirche said in a worried tone.

_1000%._ Ayumu jumped towards the golem's chest, the two swords rattling on his back, and sent a powerful fist into its chest. Unfortunately, to no avail. His hand only made a small hole, as if he were punching through a wall, causing him to get stuck on the golem's chest. It raised its hand and grabbed Ayumu, throwing him into the floor beside the two girls.

"My darling!" Kirche shouted as she ran to Ayumu side. He was in a hole and only his arms and legs stuck out f it. She pulled him up, receiving praise from the zombie.

"Thanks Kirche, but where's Louise?"

"Forget about her! You're really hurt."

"I'm fine, trust me. It's just a scratch." Ayumu looked through the dust cloud and debris to see Louise, raising her wand. He ran to her as fast as he could, yelling, "Do it, Louise! Hit it with everything you've got!" As the golem turned around, it started walking towards Louise. He stopped its path by ramming its legs, making it fall sideways. _Why hasn't she used it yet?_

She said a chanted a few words and swung her wand, yelling "Thunder!" making Ayumu smile a little. But that smile faded when the golem got up and there was nothing but a little spark. Ayumu ran full speed as the golem brought its hand down towards Louise. He pushed her out of the way and caught the hand, lifting it up as much as he could. With all his might, he shifted and slammed the golems hand to the side. He grabbed Louise and ran from the golem.

Not going too far, she yanked her arm away and shouted, "Stay out of this!"

_That's it! I've had enough of this nobility bullshit._ The only thing he could do was slap Louise, a shocked expression forming on her face. "Listen to me. I don't care if you're a noble, a peasant, a mage, or a commoner, a monkey, a whale, a dog, or a cat. If you keep acting like that, you'll no longer be a noble. You'll be dead." Ayumu said to her.

As she started to cry, she told him. "B-but people are always making fun of me. And it hurts my feelings, a lot. And they'll make fun of me again if I run away from this." She raised her head, tears streaming down like rivers.

"I'm not asking you to run away anymore, Louise. You have powerful magic within you. I can sense it. And I'm asking you to use that magic and keep your distance. Distract it with those explosions, and I can win." Ayumu said, giving her a smile that would seem too warm for a walking corpse. As her tears started to fade and the dust settled, the golem raised its fist and attempted to smash them again. Ayumu quickly held Louise and brought her to Sylphie, who had just landed. "Kirche, take Louise." He said, raising her up to them. Once she was on the dragon, Ayumu turned around and watched the golem. "I'll take care of Longueville." He said to himself.

"But-" Kirche tried to protest, but Ayumu interrupted her.

"I'll be fine, just go." As he said that, he caught the fist that was about to come down on him. Having done this multiple times before, he used the golems weight and momentum to smash its fist down beside him. As Sylphie took off, he drew the golden sword.

"Hey, Longueville." Ayumu said to the hooded woman on top of the golem. He could see the shock on her face. "Yeah I'm talking to you. I'm not an idiot. I don't know how I've been the only one to see it, but I know who you are. I'm disappointed that you were stupid enough to underestimate me. See, I'm not just a zombie, I'm…" He ran towards it and jumped, sending the sword down onto its arm. "I'm the familiar of Louise Vallière!" upon saying this, the golden blade broke. Ayumu got an angry look on his face and jumped back from the golem, avoiding a direct hit. _Damn piece of shit!_.

"Partner, draw me." Derf said.

"Got it." He wrapped his hand around Derflingr's hilt and drew the rusty talking sword. The rune on his hand started to glow. _What the hell is this?_ He felt faster, and he ran towards the golem. As he was about to slash, a giant hand knocked him to the side. "Damn it. I'm not fast enough with just one sword. I wish Yami was here."

Suddenly, the three girls riding a dragon saw something shine as it fell to the ground. In front of Ayumu, a sword stood, stabbed into the ground, before him. A familiar black-and-re-wrapped hilt. A circular hand guard. The traditional Japanese blade.

_No way._

_"__Yes way, partner!" _Yami said to him telepathically.

"Partner? Who's this?" Derf asked.

"Just an old friend." Ayumu responded.

"_Just draw me. With two blades, you'll win for sure."_

"He's got a point."

"Derf!? You can hear him?"

"Yeah. Must be because I'm your partner. If he speaks telepathically to you since you're his partner, I guess I'm his partner. So I can hear him, too."

Ayumu drew Yami from the ground and said to himself the enchantment he had done with Haruna over and over again. On Yami's blade, his name glowed in red. Has surrounded in a white light, and when it dissipated, he looked down at his new outfit. "What the hell, Gohan!" The outfit he was wearing was exactly what Gohan wore. _Well, I guess it's not completely the same._ Instead of the orange fighting gi and pants, Ayumu wore something similar, but instead it was black. _The shoes, boots? I don't know what they're called! They're the same as his._ The undershirt, belt, and wristbands were also red instead of white. "Gohan, this is the last time I let you suggest an outfit to Ariel." He looked on his back and saw the same symbol that was on Gohan's clothes. _However, I do feel stronger. I feel like I've been stripped of any further limitations. _

_1100%. 1200%. 1300%._

Ayumu ran towards the golem, feeling light on his feet. With the two magic swords now in hand, he jumped to avoid the golem's fist, landing on its oversized fist and running up the length of its arm, slicing and slashing the whole way. As the golem swatted at him, he jumped from its crumbling left arm to its right, doing the same thing.

_1400%. 1500%. 1600%._

He jumped off of its crumbling arms and ran under it, cutting through its legs like butter.

_1800%. 1900%._

As the golem timbered forward, Ayumu flew towards its chest. "Take this, you bitch!" he yelled.

_2000%_.

He unleashed a massive barrage of slashes and swings on the golem's chest, yelling, "Dual Sword Technique: Dark Void Barrage!" As he unleashed the final blow, he sheathed Derf and picked up the sheath for Yami that fell with him, putting the second sword away and strapping it to his back.

Ayumu thought he won, but the golem had already to reassemble itself. "Damn." Ayumu said to himself when suddenly, Louise appeared, swinging around a green cylinder. "Wait, that's not…" He ran to Louise, even faster than before thanks to his new outfit.

"Why isn't it working?" She said in frustration, trying to cast a spell.

"Because it's not a staff." He said, taking it from Louise. "You use it like this." He said, getting the rocket launcher ready to shoot. As he did, Louise stared in amazement until she remembered the golem. As Ayumu finished and took aim, he shouted, "Get down!" before firing, sending a rocket towards the golem, followed by a massive explosion. Ayumum dropped the rocket launcher and grabbed Louise, moving her out of the way of falling debris.

"Amazing." Louise said.

"It doesn't make sense. Why is that thing here? You can only find them in the army." He looked down at the amazed girl. "Uh, Louise?"

Suddenly, Kirche ran up and hugged him, saying "He's a peasant, but he can use a magic staff! You are my darling after all, you know that?"

"I'm not a peasant, and that's not a staff."

"However, what's with the second sword and the sudden clothes change?" Ayumu looked down at what Kirche said and realized his clothes weren't normal yet. He asked Yami, "Hey, should I wipe their memories of this?"

"Well," Derf _cut_ in. "there are all sorts of things like that in this world. If you need a sudden clothes change to be on top, then you can't just keep erasing these girls' memories. I say no."

"_So do I"_ Yami said.

"Alright." Ayumu told them.

"Darling, what is he talking about? Wipe our memories?"

"I'll explain later. I owe you three an explanation for why I can do what I can do."

"Where do you think Fouquet is?" Tabitha asked. Ayumu looked at dirt mund.

"Crap! She was there before. How could she…" He stopped and had a flashback to his finishing move. She wasn't on the mound before. And Ayumu had been aiming for the chest. She was on the head and could have left while he was attacking. _Damn it! I let her get away. _"Be on guard!" Ayumu yelled. "If that thing was still here, than she couldn't have gotten far!"

Suddenly, Longueville picked up the Staff of Destruction. Ayumu got in front of the girl and stuck his arm in front of them protectively.

"My darling, what's wrong? It's just Ms. Longueville."

"Hey, Longueville. Where were you when that golem attacked?" Ayumu asked accusingly.

"Well, I told you before. I was scouting the area-" she was cut off by Ayumu.

"Bullshit! I told you I'm not stupid. That golem would have easily been seen from the surrounding area. If you were doing what you claimed to be doing, then you would have come to our aid, Longueville. Or should I say, Fouquet?" Ayumu said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Louise asked him.

"She disappears and Fouquet appears. Fouquet disappears and she reappears. Her knowledge of Fouquet. That perfect sketch. She's no longer a noble. And that natural green hair! How many people do you honestly know have green hair?"

"Well, he does make a point." Kirche said, raising her wand.

"Kirche, what are you doing?" Louise asked.

"I'm taking my darling's side."

"I'm very sorry, Ms. Longueville. He's just a stupid familiar who doesn't know better."

"Hey Fouquet, it might have helped you cover it up some more if we saw you approach. Just saying."

With that, she started to laugh. She let her hair down and removed her glasses. "Very clever, familiar. Staff of Destruction is certainly an appropriate name. It blew my golem into a cloud of dust. Now, don't move." She demanded, aiming the Staff of Destruction. "Even though I had stole it, I was in a bind because I didn't know how to use it. I was sure if I lured someone from the institute of magic out her, it would yield some very good results. My plan was off a bit, since a group of students came instead f instructors, but I had a feeling the familiar would be able to pull it off. As you'd expect from Gandalfr."

"Who's Gandalfr?" Louise asked.

"I give you my thanks." She said, making Ayumu step forward.

"No, thank you. For giving yourself up so easily."

"What are you doing? Aren't you aware that I could blow you into oblivion right now?"

"Aren't you aware of how many times that thing can be used?" he said, smirking at Fouquet.

She pushed the trigger and heard a click. With confusion covering her face, she looked at the Staff of Destruction. She pushed it over and over, her frustration growing with each click. "What is this!?"

Faster than anyone could see, Ayumu ran to Fouquet, drawing Yami and placing him to her neck. "Now, this time, you'll be the one to die if you move." He told her. She fell to her knees and dropped the Staff. "Hate to break it to you, but this comes from my world. It's a one use only. At least until you get some more ammo. But we don't have any of that here, do we?" Fouquet collapsed from defeat. Ayumu looked at the shocked group behind him. "Well, I'd say this is a job well done." He changed his clothes back to normal and sheathed Yami.

Louise blushed as she smiled at Ayumu and Kirche looked at him with adoration in her eyes.

Only Tabitha spoke. "That's right."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it guys. Yami's triumphant return. Unfortunately, I won't be able to update for a while because of grades. And I've been feeling a little depressed for home reason. So, I'm asking for all of your support. Like and comment, say, "Hey Kirigaya you can do it!" "Kirigaya, raise your grades for us and come back better than ever!" "Kirigaya, buy me a Turkey Sandwhich!" Until next time guys, stay amazing.<strong>


	9. The Banquette

**Hey everyone! I can't believe it, but I'm back, temporarily. Before anything else, everyone please leave a comment thanking my mom for letting me write this chapter in exchange for babysitting my little sis. Go ahead, I'll wait…You done? Good. Anyway, how's it going, quesadillas? You're probably wondering, why quesadillas? Because I love quesadillas. So enjoy that complement as you read chapter 9 of The Zombie Familiar.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zero no Tskaima/Familiar of Zero or Kore wa Zombie desu ka?/Is this a Zombie?. Although, I do own mozzarella sticks. Mmmmmmm, mozzarella sticks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: The Banquette.<strong>

Louise, Kirche, and Tabitha all bowed to Osmond as Ayumu stood behind them.

"We have handed over Fouquet to the palace guard." He said. "And the Staff of Destruction has once again been secured in the Vault. That puts an end to this matter. You are all guests of honor for tonight's banquette."

"That's to be expected." Kirche said.

"The palace thinks very highly of your conduct throughout this incident. I am certain that some kind of reward will come from the palace to the three of you."

"Really, a reward from the palace? Wow." Kirche said.

Louise stepped up and said, "You said three. Does that mean Ayumu isn't included?"

"Unfortunately, you are correct. Ayumu shall not receive a reward due to his lack of nobility."

"Oh, I see." Louise said, disappointment in her voice.

Ayumu walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's fine, Louise. I'm your familiar, so when I do a good job, that means you do a good job." He said to her, smiling. He turned to Osmond. "However, I would like to ask you something." He told Osmond, receiving a nod.

The girls left the room, and Ayumu began with, "I'm not from here. There's a very slim chance that our worlds are connected, but even with that fact existing, I was somehow brought here by Louise." He told him as the old man's face was covered with shock. "The Staff of Destruction isn't a staff at all. It's something developed by the armies in my world. It was made to launch projectiles for of explosive materials that would blow up with enough of an impact. I want to know where you found it."

_"__Oh right! Partner, I forgot to tell you something."_ Yami said.

"Not now, Yami, I'm in the middle of something." Ayumu told him.

_"__But-"_

"Will you just pipe down, Yami. Just tell our partner later." Derf spoke up.

_"__Alright. Don't let me forget again."_

"The Staff of Destruction is a memento from a particular man. It's hard to believe it's already been thirty years." Osmond said, looking as if he were having a flashback. "He saved my life that day, and he was dressed in a peculiar outfit that I had never seen before."

_Probably a soldier uniform._

"That man had suffered terrible wounds in battle." He continued. "I brought him back to the institute as quickly as I could and nursed him around the clock, day and night. But alas."

"So, it was too late, huh? He kicked the bucket." Ayumu said.

"Yes." Osmond answered, assuming that Ayumu's phrase meant what he was thinking. "In the end, I was never able to figure out who that brave man was or where he came from. The man had two Staffs of Destruction. The one he used to save me, I placed alongside him in his coffin. I offered the second one to the palace so it could be kept safe from dangerous hands."

"Mr. Osmond, if you want to pay respect to the man who saved you, please stand and do as I am doing." Ayumu said, saluting. Osmond complied and stayed that way for a minute, thinking about the man and thanking him in his thoughts. Osmond soon sat back down.

"To think such a story was behind The Staff of Destruction." Colbert said.

"Damn. And I thought I finally found a clue to help me go back. But it was just a dead end."

_"__Partner! That's what I was trying to tell you. Before I made my long journey here, I was trying to master a new form of magic that would come in handy."_

"Wait, what? What kind?"

_"__Haruna and Mistletang helped out. It's called the Universal Portal, but I didn't have much time to master it. And besides, I won't be strong enough to master it for a while."_

"Universal Portal? I'm assuming that means a way home."

"How exactly does a sword become stronger?" Derf asked.

_"__When the bond between the blade and the user is so powerful, they can overcome anything together."_

Osmond and Colbert looked at each other in confusion as Ayumu and Derf seemed to be answering nobody.

"Anyway, thanks for your time, Mr. Osmond. Mr. Cobalt." He said.

"It's Colbert." But before he could finish, the door closed behind Ayumu.

* * *

><p>Ayumu stood out on a balcony as Yami and Derflingr lay against the railing. He smiled at the two moons.<p>

"Hey partner, why are you so happy? You're not even partying."

"You two just wait. The bond between the three of us will become stronger before you know it. We'll go home together. We'll see Eu soon."

Meanwhile, someone downstairs announced Louise's arrival. "Ladies and gentlemen, presenting Ms. Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Vallière, second year student and daughter of the Duke de la Vallière."

Ayumu turned around. "Well, someone decided to stop stripping and put on a dress." He saw Louise ignore every guy who came by to ask her to dance. He couldn't help but laugh. "She oughta be a soldier because she just shot them all down."

When she walked up to Ayumu, Derf spoke up. "Fine feathers make fine birds. Am I right, Yami?"

_"__You are right, my sharp friend."_

"Be quiet, you." Louise said as the two swords laughed to themselves. She looked up at a smiling Ayumu. "Why are you just standing there smiling?"

"Because Yami and Derf are funny." Ayumu said, pointing behind him with a thumb. "And besides. As far as I know, I haven't been given any orders to not smile or stand." As the lights dimmed and the music started, Ayumu told her, "Hey, a song is starting. You should find a partner, stripper." Ayumu said as Yami and Derf laughed at their inside joke. The only response he got was Louise raising her hand.

"It wouldn't bother me to dance with you." She said.

"Wouldn't bother me either. But something's telling me that you won't be you won't admit that you wanna dance with me."

As he said that, Derf and Yami whispered to him.

_"__She won't admit it."_  
>"She won't admit it."<p>

"Fine." She said, picking up her dress slightly. "Will you please honor me with one song's worth of a dance, fine gentleman?" she asked in a voice that was too sweet to turn down, looking back up at Ayumu with a smile.

"Well, since you asked so nicely." He said, taking her hand as he thought to Derf and Yami. _You two lost the bet._

As they danced, Louise said to Ayumu, "You know, I believe you."

"Whatever it is, I haven't lied to you once. So whatever it is, you denied the truth until now."

"I was rather doubtful until now, about you being from another world. That awful Staff of Destruction, though. It's from your world."

"Yeah, pretty sure I knew that already."

"Do…you wanna go back?" Louise asked, hesitation in her voice.

"Well, of course I do. There are special people in my world that I can't even think of not seeing ever again. And Yami has been working on a way home. But his magic isn't strong enough, yet. It'll be a long time before he's ready."

Louise's eyes widen at the word. "Magic? That second sword of yours can use magic?"

"Yeah, magic such as allowing the user to fly, wipe people's memories, and in this case, open a portal between separate worlds, dimensions, or universes."

"So you can use magic? That means you're a mage." Louise said as she started to smile.

"Yeah, well, only when I transform using Yami. I'll explain the rest some other time."

Louise looked up at Ayumu, blushing. "Thank you, Ayumu."

"No…problem. But for what?"

"You saved me multiple times when I was about to be crushed to death by that golem."

"Well, it is my job as your familiar." He said.

"Well this is a surprise. A familiar that serves as its master's dance partner. A real surprise."

_"__You've got that right, Derflingr."_

"Please, just call me Derf."

* * *

><p>Ayumu and Louise now stood before the princess.<p>

"Congratulations and well done, Louise Francoise."

"Thank you very much, your Highness, but I'm really not worthy of such a worthy title of Chevalier."

"But what you have achieved has made you worthy, Louise Francoise. You led the capture of the theif who had the palace up in arms for some time. And I give you my thanks as well, trustworthy familiar."

"It was nothing." Ayumu said with a confident smile.

Henrietta raised her hand. "I trust that you'll be able to take care of my good friend in the future."

"Your Highness, stop. You mustn't offer your hand to a familiar like him." Louise said, getting in front of Louise.

"Hey! This _familiar_ save your life, twice, and took down Fouquet's golem, again, twice." Ayumu said.

"To protect you is equal in my eyes as swearing loyalty to me personally." The princess said to Louise. "I must give something in return for such an oath of loyalty." With that, Louise moved out of the way. Ayumu took Henrietta's hand and kissed it lightly, stepping away afterwards. "I actually have a favor to ask of you two."

* * *

><p>Ayumu and Louise walked out of the shop, hearing "Thank you, come again." as they left.<p>

"It's so dull." She said, talking about her clothes.

"Too bad. We had to get you some new clothes so you'd look like a peasant."

"I just don't understand why we couldn't get something more fashionable."

"Stop complaining. We have a job to do, remember?"

"Of course I do."

"I wonder what comes next." Ayumu said, his hands behind his head.

"Next up is a horse."

"Oh hell no! I'm even sure if we have the money to rent a damn horse!"

After that, they headed to a fancy inn. "Nope. Sorry Louise, but this is too expensive. He said, dragging her away. She talked to herself for a bit and sped up. "Hey Louise, what are you going to do?"

"Don't follow me!" she shouted.

It was evening, and Ayumu went looking for Louise. He found her at a water fountain, and after her explanation, he shouted, "What the hell! How could you lose our money at a casino. You never go to a casino if you're low on money. And how'd you even get in? There's no way you're 18." Ayumu slammed his hand onto his face, blaming himself for leaving her alone. "What are we gonna do for money?"

* * *

><p><strong>Real sorry guys, but I'm out of time. I hate to leave off here, but until next time, stay wonderful.<strong>


	10. Shout out

**Hey guys, Kirigaya here. I'm really sorry, and I hate to say it, but this is not a chapter -_-. It's unfortunately just an update and a shout out. It's very rare for me to be able to talk to you guys. And thanks to some of your support, I feel much better.**

**So, anyway, I just wanted to say that I still can't post because of grades, but my friend Kuro Master can. I love his Hunter X Hunter fanfic, Hunter x Sukai, and I would love for you all to go check it out. I'm also in the story, and so is our friend Sora Revan. Kuro is Sukai, Sora is Yami, and I'm Hikari. I hope guys will enjoy and support his fanfic for me. Now, If you'll excuse me, Kuro owes me a cookie. Until next time guys, stay terrific!**


End file.
